Un destin sans issue
by DarkBalthazar
Summary: Balthazar est un jeune orphelin vivant à l'académie Swordman et va passer l'examen final lui permettant d'obtenir son diplôme, malheureusement, l'épreuve se déroulant à Alberta ne se passe pas comme prévu et Balthazar semble posséder d'étranges pouvoirs..
1. Chapitre 1

Qu'est-ce que le destin

Qu'est-ce que le destin ? Y a-t-il une fatalité à l'existence ? Sommes-nous destinés avant même notre création à servir un intérêt plus vaste, pions d'un plan universel dont l'étendue et la finalité échapperait à toute imagination humaine ?

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel sans nuage, la chaleur écrasante et impitoyable n'avait pour seul adversaire qu'une légère brise qui parvenait tout juste à rafraichir quelque peu les villageois qui avaient eu la chance d'obtenir de bonnes places sous l'ombre des rares arbres ou des imposants bâtiments d'Izlude.

Sous l'atmosphère écrasante du soleil de plomb qui s'abattait sur la région depuis plusieurs semaines, la ville semblait en arrêt, tous les habitants cherchaient à trouver un coin de réconfort dans la fraicheur providentielle des magasins et les rares voyageurs qui osaient s'aventurer si prêt des régions désertiques proches de Morroc ne tardaient pas à partir vers le nord, où un air plus frais pourrait soulager la sensation de poids qu'ils sentaient s'abattre sur eux en cet été particulièrement chaud, même pour les habitants, pourtant habitués, de la région.

A travers une fenêtre où le soleil perçait, amenant avec lui toute la chaleur que cette mince paroi de verre ne pouvait filtrer, un jeune homme écoutait le cours que dispensait le professeur à lui-même et au reste de sa classe.

Ce jeune homme était très particulier, en effet, il possédait des cheveux cours d'un rouge vif ainsi que des yeux de la même couleur, chose inhabituelle, même en utilisant de la magie. Tout comme le reste de sa classe, étant presque essentiellement composée de garçons, il était en âge, après des années d'études et d'entrainement de devenir un Swordman.

Le jeune homme écoutait ce que le professeur disait à propos de l'examen final lorsque sa chaise fût brusquement tirée et qu'il tomba au sol, attirant toute l'attention sur lui.

Un problème, Balthazar ? Demanda le professeur

Un problème, Balthazar ? Chuchota derrière lui un élève de la classe, imitant la voix du professeur afin de se moquer du jeune homme qu'il avait fait tomber.

Le jeune garçon se releva, très gêné, repris sa chaise et retourna s'asseoir en jetant un œil à celui qui l'avait fait tomber.

Ce n'était pas étonnant, il s'agissait de l'un des redoublants de la classe, la moyenne d'âge était de 16 ans lorsque les élèves passaient leur épreuve afin de devenir officiellement Swordman, mais ces élèves étaient âgés de 18 à 20 ans, pas en raison de leur capacités, car elles étaient excellentes, mais à cause de leur désobéissance lors des tests finaux qu'ils avaient passés, la discipline n'était pas leur point fort et ils venaient de le prouver une fois de plus.

Non monsieur, il n'y a rien, excusez-moi… répondit alors le jeune Novice, confus.

Le cours reprit alors, tandis que les ricanements des anciens couvraient la voix du professeur de telle sorte que celui-ci ne les entende pas tout en empêchant Balthazar de se concentrer. Les anciens commencèrent alors à envoyer des boulettes de papiers mâchées à une jeune femme qui serrait les dents afin de ne pas répliquer lorsqu'un cri soudain alerta toute la classe.

Balthazar se retourna et vit l'un des anciens au sol, sa chaise avait un pied cassé, derrière lui se tenait l'un des rares amis de Balthazar, sifflant en se regardant les ongles tandis que sa victime se relevait, furieuse.

On peut savoir ce qui te prend, Bahamut ?

Disons que j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu moi aussi…

T'amuser ? Tu as donné un coup dans le pied de ma chaise pour que je tombe alors que j'écoutais le cours ! Monsieur ! S'exclama l'ancien en se tournant vers le professeur en montrant Bahamut du doigt, celui-ci toujours vautré sur sa chaise avec un air décontracté.

Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire une seule seconde que tu étais en train d'écouter le cours, Rushia ? Répondit le professeur en provoquant des rires dans la classe. Mais Bahamut, tu vas tout de même sortir de la salle, tu n'as pas à casser le pied d'une chaise pour faire tomber l'un de tes camarades…

Bahamut se leva tranquillement, prit ses affaires, fit un discret smack dans les airs en réponse aux gestes grossiers de la main que faisait le groupe des anciens à son passage et fit un clin d'œil à Balthazar en passant à coté de lui avant de sortir de la salle.

Balthazar lui sourit lorsqu'il le vit sortir et attendit avec impatience que le cours soit finit pour aller rejoindre son ami qui l'attendait surement dehors.

Malgré tout, il se sentait un peu responsable, il savait parfaitement qu'il avait fait ça pour venger sa chute, lui-même n'osait pas se dresser face à ces hommes plus âgés que lui, Bahamut et lui avaient 16 ans, pourtant, celui-ci n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à défendre ce en quoi il croyait, quitte à en subir les conséquences, comme cela venait de se produire.

Bahamut et Balthazar avaient grandit ensemble et se connaissaient parfaitement, celui-ci avait perdu ses parents très jeunes, lors de la guerre contre les démons qui sortaient du trou de Morroc, fait à ce qui se disait par le Diable lui-même.

Les parents de Bahamut étaient de fiers Cruzaders, ils étaient alors allés combattre pour ce qu'ils appelaient la Guerre Sainte, peu après la naissance de leur fils et avaient perdu la vie durant le combat. A partir de ce jour, Bahamut grandit avec l'idée de devenir un grand défenseur de la justice, tout comme ses parents et d'achever leur mission, les démons ayant gagné la bataille et infestant à présent tout Morroc, gardant la « Porte des enfers ».

Quant à Balthazar, il était sans famille depuis sa naissance, les combattants qui l'avaient trouvé sur le champ de bataille de Morroc l'avaient alors ramené à Izlude afin qu'il soit pris en charge par la ville, supposant que ses parents avaient surement été des habitants de la ville détruite et qu'ils étaient probablement morts durant la grande explosion.

Depuis, Balthazar et Bahamut vivaient seuls, chacun dans un petit appartement que la ville leur avait offert, dans le quartier des Swordman, où les guerriers s'étaient occupés d'eux depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

La cloche sonna enfin, tirant Balthazar de ses rêveries, il prit ses affaires à la hâte et sortit afin de rejoindre Bahamut à l'ombre de l'arbre où ils se retrouvaient d'habitude, cependant, il vit que cette fois, il n'était pas seul : Rushia et sa bande étaient déjà en face de lui, grands et intimidants.

Bahamut ne semblait pas avoir peur malgré l'expression du visage de Rushia qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Balthazar s'immobilisa, il savait pertinemment qu'une bagarre allait surement se déclencher, les anciens étaient 3, et Bahamut était seul, si bataille il y avait, il aura surement besoin d'aide, mais à 2 contre 3, ils n'auraient probablement aucune chance, les redoublants étant connus pour être des brutes et être très doués au combat.

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de prendre une décision car déjà, Rushia avait tenté une attaque surprise en sortant son épée du fourreau à une vitesse surprenante avant de fendre l'air de sa lame et de frapper Bahamut sur le coté gauche.

Heureusement, Bahamut était prêt à réagir et réussit à parer l'attaque en dégainant son épée tandis que Balthazar ne prit plus le temps de réfléchir : il sortit son épée et chargeât les deux acolytes de Rushia qui allaient venir lui prêter main-forte.

Le combat s'engageât alors, Balthazar combattant deux ennemis en même temps tandis que Bahamut était confronté à Rushia qui ne voulait apparemment pas faire marche arrière et enchainait les attaques à grande vitesse avec une grande puissance destructrice que Bahamut contrait en contre-attaquant pour éviter que son adversaire ne prenne l'avantage.

De son coté, Balthazar semblait être en furie, combattant pour protéger son ami, il perdait peu à peu l'avantage prit sur ses deux adversaires, pris au dépourvu et impressionnés par la vitesse et la précision des coups portés, ils avançaient de plus en plus sous l'assaut de la lame furieuse du jeune Novice qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir.

Ca suffit maintenant !

La voix de leur professeur stoppa net les adversaires de Balthazar alors qu'ils venaient de désarmer le jeune homme et qu'ils allaient commencer à le rouer de coups, cependant, Rushia ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille : blessé dans son orgueil, il voulait prouver qu'il était de loin supérieur à Bahamut, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir se battre, il se contentait simplement de parer et d'obliger son adversaire à battre en retraite.

Rushia allait foncer à nouveau sur son ennemi lorsqu'il vola sur quelques mètres après avoir paré le coup de son professeur, atterrissant tant bien que mal sur ses jambes et semblant enfin retrouver ses esprits.

Alors vous voulez de l'action ? Vous irez tous les six en travaux pratique pour une retenue, nettoyer les locaux avant l'épreuve finale du test devrait vous calmer un peu…

J'ai autre chose à faire que nettoyer cette école ! J'en ai marre d'être ici depuis toutes ces années, surtout avec des abrutis pareils ! Ragea Rushia en désignant Bahamut et Balthazar.

Voyez-vous ça ? Si tu avais écouté ce qu'on te disait de faire la première fois que tu as passé ce test, tu l'aurais obtenu depuis longtemps, Rushia… Rendez-vous demain à l'aube, juste avant l'épreuve, ça devrait vous échauffer… Et je ne veux plus de bagarre, dégagez d'ici !

Rushia tourna le dos au professeur et à Balthazar en jetant un regard noir à Bahamut avant de partir en direction du centre-ville tandis que l'instructeur rentrait à nouveau dans l'école et que la foule d'élèves qui avait assisté au combat félicita discrètement Bahamut et même Balthazar par des pouces levés dans leur direction, des sourires, des clins d'œil mais guère plus, Rushia n'était pas très loin et celui-ci inspirant une vive frayeur parmi les élèves.

Balthazar se sentait mal à l'aise de recevoir tous ces compliments muets, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait mettre une correction à Rushia et ses acolytes et de voir ceux-ci perdre en 2 contre 3 était d'autant plus satisfaisant qu'il s'agissait en plus de jeunes de 16 ans.

Belle performance. Commenta Bahamut lorsqu'il se rapprocha de Balthazar.

J'ai juste utilisé les techniques qu'on a appris en cours, et celles qu'on a travaillé à l'entrainement tous les deux… Mais ça n'a pas suffit… Répondit Balthazar, encore essoufflé.

N'empêche que tu connais nos adversaires et tu sais qu'ils sont bons, malgré ça, tu as réussi à tenir un bon moment ! Répliqua Bahamut avec un sourire.

Ouais… J'ai surtout eu de la chance que le prof s'en mêle, faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me débrouiller seul... Répondit finalement Balthazar en souriant timidement tandis qu'ils rentraient à l'intérieur sous les regards approbateurs, un peu de repos avant leur retenue et l'épreuve finale du lendemain afin de devenir Swordman ne serait pas de trop.


	2. Chapitre 2

Les premiers rayons de soleil n'avaient pas encore percé l'étendue noire de l'océan lorsque les six élèves en retenue commencèrent leur tache dans l'école Swordman encore endormie

Les premiers rayons de soleil n'avaient pas encore percé l'étendue noire de l'océan lorsque les six élèves en retenue commencèrent leur tache dans l'école Swordman encore endormie, pour plus de tranquillité, leur surveillant avait placé les trois anciens d'un coté de l'école et Bahamut et Balthazar de l'autre, prévenant ainsi toute confrontation directe.

Les deux jeunes Novices s'occupaient de l'aile est, Bahamut nettoyait le bureau des professeurs tandis que Balthazar se chargeait des toilettes.

Comme il s'agissait de celles des professeurs, elles étaient nettement plus propres et respectées que celles des élèves, ce qui fit que Balthazar ne mit pas longtemps à nettoyer l'ensemble de la pièce et les cuvettes qui s'y trouvaient.

Le jeune Novice se dirigeât alors vers la porte, allant aider Bahamut qui se trouvait dans une salle nettement plus grande et poussiéreuse que les toilettes. Il poussa la porte entre-ouverte et reçut un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

Il resta plusieurs secondes immobile, sonné par le froid et le choc reçu lorsque le seau était tombé, puis il regarda le sol et constata que tout le nettoyage était à refaire.

Inutile de chercher les responsables de cette mauvaise blague : Rushia et ses gorilles devaient sûrement être en train de se rouler par terre de rire, mais silencieusement pour éviter d'être repérés par le surveillant.

Bahamut arriva en trombe, regarda Balthazar trempé de la tête au pied, la flaque dans laquelle il baignait puis le seau renversé sur le sol avant d'avoir un rictus.

Ils veulent jouer… Tous les coups sont permis du moment que ça reste silencieux, si le pion nous entend ou nous attrape, je ne pense pas qu'il cherchera à comprendre… Chuchota Bahamut, le même rictus aux lèvres.

Balthazar eu un sourire timide, il savait parfaitement qu'à présent, la guerre silencieuse était officiellement déclarée et que Bahamut ne reculerait plus, avec ou sans son aide.

Les discussions surexcitées des élèves ayant réussi l'épreuve écrite du test Swordman et attendant à présent que leurs instructeurs ne viennent à leur rencontre devant l'école afin de passer l'épreuve finale trahissaient la vive émotion des jeunes gens qui, pour la plupart, allaient enfin pouvoir passer l'examen pour lequel ils avaient travaillé si dur pendant des années. Beaucoup de groupes s'étaient constitués, les membres cherchant à se stimuler mutuellement, à gérer au mieux leur trac en riant nerveusement aux blagues qui ne leur aurait pas même arraché un sourire en temps normal. Les élèves ayant échoué l'épreuve écrite étaient également présents pour la plupart, les Novices des années inférieures également, espérant tirer un enseignement quelconque en regardant leurs ainés recevoir leurs instructions et peut-être même en les regardant les accomplir si celles-ci ne nécessitaient pas de quitter la ville.

En effet, rien ne garantissait qu'il s'agisse d'un simple parcours du combattant sur lequel auraient été dispersés quelques monstres et où quelques professeurs masqués les attaqueraient cachés derrière un rocher, ou bien d'un championnat qui opposerait tous les prétendants au titre de Swordman. L'épreuve de l'année passée avait été particulièrement difficile car elle avait été improvisée le jour même, alors qu'une armada de pirates attaquait le port d'Izlude, les aspirants Swordman avaient du défendre la ville et beaucoup y avaient laissé la vie, cependant, les survivants avaient presque tous obtenu le titre de Swordman, tous excepté Rushia et sa bande qui avaient profité de l'occasion pour tenter de voler le butin des pirates qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes tués sans la moindre pitié.

Les anciens étaient de fait déjà des Swordman, les années, l'expérience et la maitrise faisait d'eux de puissants guerriers, la seule chose qui faisait qu'ils ne l'étaient pas officiellement était le diplôme qui leur faisait défaut, le combat contre les pirates l'an passé n'avait que renforcé le sentiment de puissance qui se dégageait d'eux, de telle sorte qu'aucun élève n'osait répondre aux provocations de ces redoublants rebelles. Personne sauf Bahamut et Balthazar la veille, chose qui leur avait valu une retenue mais également le respect de tous les élèves de leur promotion et, par extension grâce aux rumeurs, de l'école dans sa totalité.

Le groupe des professeurs semblait s'inquiéter légèrement, jetant des regards fréquents vers l'entrée de l'école, les élèves attendant les instructions commençaient à s'impatienter, le soleil et la chaleur qui l'accompagnait montaient rapidement et l'heure officielle du début de l'examen était passée depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

Alors que les élèves commençaient à regarder autour d'eux afin de tenter de comprendre ce qui empêchait les instructeurs de leur expliquer ce qu'on attendait d'eux pour l'examen final, un professeur se détacha du groupe et demanda aux étudiants de se rapprocher.

L'horaire officiel a déjà été dépassé de quinze minutes, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre davantage. Vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, pour nombre d'entre vous, vous rentrerez chez vous ce soir avec votre diplôme de Swordman en poche et vous pourrez enfin voler de vos propres ailes…

Les professeurs derrière lui semblaient n'écouter qu'à moitié et continuaient d'échanger de brefs regards inquiets tout en jetant des coups d'œil à l'entrée de l'école. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles à voix basse avant que d'un accord commun, l'un d'eux ne se détache du groupe, avançant vers l'école dans laquelle il entra avec prudence.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards et des murmures interrogatifs, se désintéressant du discours traditionnel de leur professeur qui remarqua le peu d'attention qu'on lui témoignait mais continua tout de même, espérant que l'attention reviendrait sur lui.

… ainsi que pour le pays. A présent, je vais vous expliquer en quoi consistera l'épreuve. A l'origine, vous deviez être répartis en équipes de 4 personnes étant donné que vous étiez 24, mais il semblerait que vos effectifs soient réduits à 19, ce qui fait qu'à présent, nous allons mettre un place un système qui permettra de…

Mais sa voix se perdit dans le brouhaha des discussions qui s'élevèrent immédiatement, la raison du retard du commencement de l'épreuve était maintenant si évidente que les élèves ne se donnaient même pas la peine de chuchoter discrètement : Bahamut, Balthazar ainsi que Rushia et ses deux acolytes étaient les 5 personnes manquant à l'appel.

La discussion s'amplifia bientôt, les élèves des classes inférieures et les simples spectateurs se joignirent à la discussion, tout le monde savait ce qu'il s'était passé la veille entre les jeunes gens et chacun comprenait à présent l'inquiétude des professeurs quant à la raison de ce retard.

L'instructeur essayant d'expliquer les consignes de l'épreuve s'arrêta, agacé, attendit quelques secondes un retour au calme qui ne semblait décidé à se faire immédiatement puis sortit son épée en levant les bras vers le ciel, la pointe de la lame dirigée vers le sol.

Magnum Break !

Au moment où la pointe de la lame s'enfonça le sol, une puissante explosion ramena un calme quasi instantané, les yeux des tous étaient rivés sur l'épée flamboyante que le professeur Swordman sortait du sol, gardant l'épée à la main en attendant que celle-ci refroidisse et que les flammes disparaissent du long de la lame avant de la ranger à nouveau dans son fourreau et de continuer à parler comme si de rien n'était.

… Qui permettra à chacun d'avoir ses chances. Comme vous êtes 19, nous allons vous répartir en équipes de 3, le dernier sera avec deux camarades volontaires ayant échoué au test écrit, bien entendu, ceux-ci ne pourront pas obtenir le diplôme quoi qu'il arriv…

Sa voix fût étouffée par un cri en provenance de l'intérieur, des bruits sourds et des jurons sonores se firent entendre avant qu'un autre cri ne recouvre le vacarme d'origine inconnue provenant de l'intérieur de l'école.

RUSHIAAAAAAAAAA !!

Bahamut sortit en trombe de l'intérieur du bâtiment, hilare, suivit de près par Balthazar qui regardait derrière lui tout en riant lui aussi de ce qu'il voyait. Quelques secondes après leur sortie, un vacarme assourdissant faisant trembler les fenêtres de l'école s'éleva à nouveau à l'intérieur de l'école, provoquant un fou rire chez Bahamut et Balthazar, appuyés sur un arbre afin de ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux, ne semblant pas remarquer qu'ils étaient le centre de l'attention de toute l'assemblée.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Rushia et ses gorilles sortaient de l'école, poussés par le professeur furieux qui les laissa en plan et se dirigeât directement vers le groupe de professeurs afin de leur expliquer à voix basse ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Pendant ce temps, Bahamut et Balthazar avaient retrouvé leurs esprits et rejoint le groupe d'élèves.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda un jeune Novice aux longs cheveux bruns d'une classe inférieure.

Longue histoire… Disons simplement qu'ils ont voulu se venger d'un sale coup qu'on leur avait infligé et qu'ils s'étaient cachés dans une armoire d'armurerie dans l'espoir de nous tomber dessus quand on passerait devant pour venir ici… Simplement, on les avait vus se cacher là dedans et on a du attendre que quelqu'un d'autre passe pour nous ouvrir le passage… Il se trouve que c'est notre professeur qui a reçu toute l'armurerie sur la tête et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié… Répondit Balthazar, souriant, Bahamut à ses cotés riant encore du souvenir de la scène.

Les élèves ayant écouté l'explication éclatèrent de rire et s'arrêtèrent aussitôt en se souvenant que Rushia était à deux pas, attendant que les professeurs décident quelle serait la punition qui lui serait infligée.

C'était la seconde fois en 24 heures que Rushia était humilié de la sorte, cette fois, Bahamut et Balthazar s'en sortiraient probablement indemnes puisqu'eux même n'avaient pas été pris en train de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de nettoyer. Bahamut parvenait à peine à maitriser son fou-rire lorsque le professeur attaqué par Rushia et ses gorilles s'avança vers eux, leur parlant à voix basse tandis que Rushia se contentait d'hocher la tête au rythme des phrases de l'instructeur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rushia et les autres rejoignirent le groupe d'élèves qui allaient passer le test final, restant à plusieurs mètres de Bahamut et Balthazar sous ordre du maitre Swordman attaqué qui surveillait le groupe d'anciens de loin.

Rushia était agité de tics nerveux, ses mains se crispaient irrégulièrement et une veine palpitait sur sa tempe, si bien que les élèves autour de lui s'éloignaient le plus possible de ce qui semblait être une bombe à retardement tandis que le professeur délégué reprit son explication de l'épreuve.

Puisque nous sommes à nouveau au nombre prévu, nous allons vous constituer en équipes de 4, elles seront équilibrées en fonction des compétences de chacun, les équipes avec les noms des membres sont affichés sur le mur derrière moi. Pour l'instant, avant d'aller voir avec qui vous allez passer cette dernière épreuve, je vais vous expliquer ce qu'on attend de vous au cours de cet examen…

La tension devint presque palpable, les apprentis Swordman étaient plus concentrés que jamais.

Comme vous le savez, le pays est actuellement en guerre, Izlude et Prontera sont récemment entrés dans un conflit avec la ville portuaire d'Alberta, celle-ci est en effet tombée entre les mains des pirates il y a peu de temps. Un paradis pour ces bandits que la capitale du commerce, cependant, ils souhaitent à présent prendre la ville d'Izlude comme ils ont tenté de le faire l'année dernière afin d'avoir un port d'attache reliant directement leur île aux terres du nord. Ayant été repoussés l'année dernière, ils ont prit Alberta autant pour la puissance économique qu'elle leur apporte que pour le chantage sur les prix de marchandise qu'ils peuvent faire aux autres villes. Cependant Alberta est coupée su reste du monde par la terre, il faut pour rejoindre le reste du pays passer par le désert de Sograt et, comme vous le savez, il est infesté par de dangereux monstres sortant du gouffre infernal de Morroc… Les pirates sont donc protégés d'une attaque par la terre mais sont également bloqués là-bas… La proximité d'Alberta par rapport à l'île d'où ils proviennent les rend dangereux car ils peuvent organiser une attaque sur Izlude très rapidement, les Knights et Cruzaders de Prontera sont déjà sur place en train de se battre, mais les pirates sont nombreux et Prontera a besoin de renforts. Voici donc votre mission, partir en renforts à Alberta en passant par la Forêt de Payon afin de les prendre à revers puis d'atteindre le port pour le sécuriser et permettre l'accostage des bateaux alliés. Vous avez des questions ?

Oui, j'en ai deux… Dit alors un élève aux cheveux noirs de jais. Comment allons-nous nous y rendre ? Il faut que nous y arrivons vite et que notre attaque soit coordonnée afin d'être efficace… Et comment allons-nous faire pour revenir une fois que les bateaux auront accosté, car il s'agit seulement de sécuriser le port ? Si nous tentons de revenir par la terre, nous serons pris au piège dans les combats…

Vous prendrez l'airship qui va faire un détour exceptionnel au dessus de Payon, cela vous permettra d'éviter de passer par le désert, vous devrez sauter en marche, l'airship ne pourra pas s'arrêter, pour ce qui est de la synchronisation, vous devez être en place dans deux jours à la même heure pour attaquer tous ensemble. Pour partir, vous prendrez les bateaux fraichement accostés pour les ramener ici afin qu'ils repartent aussitôt à nouveau remplis d'hommes. Inutile de les laisser là-bas, ils seraient coulés ou volés par les pirates… D'autres questions ?

Cette fois, personne ne parla, tous attendaient le signal pour partir dire au revoir à leurs familles puis se diriger vers l'aérodrome pour un voyage duquel ils ne reviendraient peut-être jamais. Cette étape serait plus rapide pour Balthazar et Bahamut, n'ayant aucune famille, ils ne manqueraient à personne si la faucheuse venait leur rendre visite car personne ne serait là pour les pleurer, personne hormis l'autre, c'était ce qu'ils s'étaient promis, sans se le dire, mais ils étaient leur seule famille, leur seul réconfort sur le difficile chemin de la vie.

Le professeur leur donna l'autorisation d'aller regarder les équipes et les membres qui les composaient, lorsque Balthazar s'approcha et vit son propre nom, il ressentit une grande déception : Bahamut et lui étaient séparés pour l'épreuve.

Lorsque le jeune homme regarda avec qui il se trouvait, il ne vit que des noms de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas : Darkside, Valkyrion et Nico.

Après avoir mémorisé les noms de ses équipiers provisoires, il chercha le nom de Bahamut et fut frappé d'horreur : celui-ci se trouvait avec Rushia et ses deux gorilles.

Il allait se retourner lorsqu'une main lui serra l'épaule et que son ami ne lui parle à l'oreille, de sorte que lui seul puisse l'entendre.

Pas d'inquiétude, tu me connais, ça ira, tu sais ce que le prof leur a dit tout à l'heure ?

Non, mais Rushia n'avait pas l'air très content…

Il lui a dit qu'il avait de la chance que ce soit le jour de l'examen et qu'on ne puisse pas se passer de lui dans l'immédiat à cause de l'infériorité numérique, mais que quoi qu'il arrive, qu'il réussisse ou pas son examen, l'école ne veut plus de lui ni des armoires qui lui servent d'amis…

Je comprends mieux maintenant… Mais en quoi c'est censé me rassurer ?

S'ils veulent réussir leur exam, ils vont devoir se tenir à carreau, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils gâchent leur dernière chance d'obtenir ce diplôme juste pour me casser quelques dents qu'ils pourraient très bien me casser juste après l'épreuve… Ils ne sont pas assez idiots pour ça… Je crois… Répondit Bahamut avec un sourire.

Balthazar lui rendit son sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas, il restait tout de même inquiet lorsqu'il vit son ami rejoindre Rushia et son groupe et partir immédiatement vers l'aérodrome en lui adressant un dernier signe de la main.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge vif se tourna alors vers son équipe et reconnu alors le garçon qui avait posé deux questions, nommé Darkside et semblant être quelqu'un de calme. Valkyrion semblait être quelqu'un d'énergique mais d'expérimenté tandis que Nico était celui à l'apparence la plus sympathique et qui engageât directement la conversation avec Balthazar lorsque celui-ci s'approcha d'eux et qu'ils partirent à leur tour vers l'aérodrome, vers leur première mission qui s'annonçait aussi dangereuse qu'instructive.


	3. Chapitre 3

Alberta était une ville portuaire à l'activité incessante, tous les bateaux qui mouillaient avaient l'océan devant eux, les mers et les différents canaux qui y débouchaient presque directement en faisaient le carrefour principal et la capitale du commerc

Alberta était une ville portuaire à l'activité incessante, tous les bateaux qui mouillaient avaient l'océan devant eux, les mers et les différents canaux qui y débouchaient presque directement en faisaient le carrefour principal et la capitale du commerce maritime, surtout depuis que la « Porte des Enfers » s'était ouverte à Morroc et que le désert de Sograt était devenu quasiment impraticable pour quiconque en raison du nombre et de la puissance des nouveaux monstres qui y avaient élu domicile. De même, le climat dans le désert avait changé depuis ces 16 longues années, la chaleur étouffante qui y régnait été comme hiver ne semblait plus obéir aux lois de la nature, si bien que rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à en revenir vivant.

Cependant, depuis l'arrivée des pirates à Alberta, la ville avait cessé d'être la ville pleine de vie qu'elle avait été, les rares habitants qui n'avaient pas pris la fuite restaient la plupart du temps cloitrés chez eux, espérant que leurs agresseurs ne viendraient pas piller le peu de nourriture qui leur restait ou violer leurs filles, le reste de leurs richesses leur ayant été depuis longtemps retirées.

La seule activité qui subsistait dans la ville était la patrouille continue qu'effectuaient les voleurs, souvent en groupe pour éviter toute chance de mutinerie des villageois, d'autres pirates étaient attelés à surveiller les habitants réquisitionnés pour réparer les dégâts causés par d'anciens combats ou attentats, les traces de sang sur le dallage, témoignages indélébiles de ces tentatives ratées dissuadaient les villageois de retenter ce genre de folie.

Ce matin là, cependant, des signes annonçant qu'une bataille allait avoir lieu ne trompèrent pas les pirates qui s'étaient préparés durant la nuit : Des bateaux en provenance de Prontera avaient été repérés plusieurs jours auparavant, cette même nuit, les créatures marines des côtes, de nature peureuse, n'avaient pas manifesté leur présence comme elles le faisaient habituellement. La présence, même cachée, des bateaux annoncés était claire et les pirates étaient prêts à combattre, le port ayant été renforcé en prévision de la bataille et les hommes étant sur leurs bâtiments, prêts à combattre sur les flots, leur milieu de prédilection, tandis que ceux restant à terre seraient prêts à accueillir ceux parvenant à passer la première vague pour tenter d'accoster.

Les habitants, mis au courant par le combat qui allait avoir lieu par l'agitation qui régnait se barricadèrent dans leurs maisons, sachant pertinemment que cet assaut des forces de Prontera serait probablement identique aux autres et se solderait pas un nouvel échec, les pirates étaient trop nombreux et combattaient sur un milieu qui leur était favorable.

Par mesure de sécurité, quelques bandits avaient été laissés en arrière afin d'éviter d'être attaqués par des villageois qui voudraient profiter de l'assaut des Knights pour les attaquer par derrière.

C'est vraiment la merde… Grogna l'un des trois voleurs qui portait un bandana pirate sur la tête, gardant l'entrée de la ville qui menait sur la forêt de Payon.

Tu m'étonnes, on va rien avoir ici, comme d'habitude, sauf peut-être un ou deux suicidaires qui ont envie de tenter de se barrer ou de nous attaquer parce qu'on est que trois… Répondit un autre qui portait une profonde cicatrice au niveau de l'œil droit, l'air d'aussi bonne humeur que son camarade.

Le troisième, cependant, jetait de fréquents coups d'œil en direction de la grille menant à la forêt de Payon, il ne semblait pas tranquille et avait en permanence sa main sur la garde de son épée.

Vous êtes surs que personne ne risque de venir de cette forêt ? Demanda le pirate d'une voix tremblante.

Et voila qu'il recommence… Grogna le pirate au bandana.

Personne ne peut venir de par là, à moins qu'ils aient appelé des Archers à leur aide, ce dont je doute car les relations de Payon et de Prontera ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient, ça fait des années que Prontera devrait envoyer des Priests et des Cruzaders pour les débarrasser des monstres morts-vivants de la Cave de Payon, chose qu'ils n'ont jamais fait, en partie parce que Payon est coupée du monde, que ce soit par le Désert de Sograt ou par Alberta, mais également parce qu'ils préfèrent s'occuper de Morroc en priorité… Si Prontera n'offre pas son aide à Payon, ça m'étonnerait que l'inverse se fasse… Expliqua l'homme à la cicatrice, sûr de lui, mais semblant tout de même déçu par son propre raisonnement, car il n'offrait aucune perspective de combat.

Ouais, je sais bien tout ça, mais peut-être qu'ils ont envoyé des hommes par ici aussi pour nous prendre à revers… La forêt n'a jamais été aussi calme que depuis quelques jours ! Répliqua le bandit peureux, semblant perdre encore davantage son calme de voir que ses compagnons ne mesuraient pas l'étendue du danger.

T'es gonflant comme gars, on t'a dit que personne viendrait ici ! Et puis même si on a un ou deux perdus qui débarquent, ça fera un peu d'animation…

La perspective qu'il y ai possibilité de se battre ne rassura pas le pirate tremblant qui sortit immédiatement son épée pour se tenir prêt à un assaut surprise que lui feraient peut-être les feuilles qu'amenait la faible brise en provenance de la forêt. Ses compagnons soupirèrent et se vautrèrent sur les bancs à proximité, critiquant ouvertement leurs chefs qui avaient eu le culot de les écarter de la bataille lorsqu'un poring entra dans la ville, avançant en bondissant vers le pirate peureux qui sursauta avant de se réfugier auprès de ses compagnons hilares.

Ah ouais, t'avais raison, on se fait attaquer, heureusement que tu nous as prévenu ! Dit le pirate à la cicatrice entre deux fous rires pendant que celui au bandana s'avançait vers le poring qu'il s'apprêtait à couper en deux lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement en relevant la tête.

Tiens, tiens… Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous ? Dit alors le pirate en se redressant, laissant le poring revenir vers ce qui semblait être sa jeune maitresse et sa mère.

La petite fille attrapa le poring qui se réfugia dans ses bras tandis que la mère cherchait à la cacher.

Excusez-moi, je voulais simplement retrouver le poring de ma fille…

Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? Y a un couvre feu, c'est pas fait uniquement pour les porings… Répliqua le bandit en s'approchant lentement, mais sûrement des deux femmes.

S'il vous plait, laissez partir ma fille, laissez-la, faites ce que vous voulez de moi, mais laissez-la…

Ta gueule ! C'est moi qui décide ! Cria le pirate de frappant la mère qui tomba au sol sous la force du coup.

Derrière lui, ses compagnons se rapprochaient également, le pirate couard ne semblait plus ressentir la moindre peur à présent, car il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer à présent, tout comme ses compagnons qui ne pouvaient pas imaginer meilleure distraction. Finalement, ils allaient s'amuser encore plus que s'ils avaient été dans la bataille.

Les pirates s'amusaient à déchirer lentement les vêtements des femmes qui criaient, suppliaient, tentaient de se débattre et renonçaient aussitôt sous la force des coups qui leur étaient donnés.

La tremblote commençait à descendre son pantalon lorsqu'il remarqua que la femme qu'il s'apprêtait à violer regardait quelque chose derrière lui.

Cold Bolt !

La voix venait de derrière lui et, le pantalon aux chevilles, il ne pu esquiver les pics de glace qui tombèrent sur lui, le tuant sur le coup sans qu'il ne puisse voir qui était son agresseur.

Les deux autres se retournèrent en dégainant leurs épées pour faire face à un Magician aux longs cheveux noirs et à la robe rouge, tenant son bâton l'air menaçant tandis qu'il concentrait son énergie pour lancer un nouveau sort.

Les pirates se ruèrent sur lui en criant tandis que le Magician eu un petit sourire et cria à son incantation en pointant son bâton en direction des bandits.

Fire Wall !

Aussitôt, les pirates furent repoussés par un mur de feu qui les projeta au sol tandis que le mystérieux mage avait recommencé à concentrer son énergie et lança un nouveau sort sur le pirate au bandana.

Frost Diver !

Le voleur n'eut pas le temps de se relever car il fut prit dans un bloc de glace qui l'empêcha de bouger. Son compagnon se releva et se rua sur son adversaire en contournant le mur de feu et l'attaqua avant qu'il n'ai le temps de concentrer à nouveau son énergie. Il abattit son épée sur le jeune Magician qui para avec son bâton de bois qui craqua sous la pression mais ne céda pas, cependant, le pirate prenait peu à peu l'avantage, étant beaucoup plus puissant physiquement que le jeune homme.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il repoussa le bâton qui lui barrait le passage et attaqua le Magician qui n'avait plus aucune protection, mais à nouveau, celui-ci eu un sourire.

Safety Wall !

L'épée s'écrasa sur une aura magique rouge qui enveloppait le mage, le pirate ne parvenait pas à passer au travers de cette protection avec son épée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre et ce fut impuissant qu'il vit le Magician concentrer son énergie et prononcer l'incantation qui le tua.

Cold Bolt !

Le pirate s'écroula, transpercé par les pics de glace venant de nulle part et l'aura protégeant le mage disparut aussitôt, il semblait épuisé mais savait que le combat n'était pas terminé car déjà une profonde fissure était apparue dans le bloc de glace qui retenait le pirate au bandana prisonnier. Il n'avait plus que quelques secondes lorsqu'il commença encore une fois à concentrer son énergie.

Le bloc se brisa et le pirate se rua aussitôt sur le mage épuisé qui cette fois ne souriait plus, levant son épée vers le ciel puis l'abattant avec force en direction de la tête du mage au moment même où celui-ci prononça une dernière incantation.

Napalm Beat !

Le pirate fût projeté à plusieurs mètres par des sphères d'énergie fantomatiques avant de s'écraser contre un mur, l'arrière du crâne en sang.

La joie de la victoire fût de courte durée car les cris des renforts se firent entendre tandis que le mage semblait épuisé.

Partez vite, je vais essayer de les retenir ! Cria le mage aux deux femmes qui avaient assisté au spectaculaire combat.

Non ! Venez avec nous, vous n'avez aucune chance, dépêchez-vous !

Je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à courir… Je vais vous ralentir, dépêchez-vous !

Il est hors de question que je vous abandonne ici ! Répliqua la femme en passant la bras du mage autour de son cou et en commençant à courir dans les petites ruelles, poursuivis par les pirates dont les cris étaient de plus en plus proches.

Ils n'y arriveraient pas, il le savait parfaitement et il se dégageât aussitôt de la femme qui l'aidait à courir pour se tourner en direction des pirates qui étaient maintenant en vue.

Ca ne sert à rien, je n'irais pas plus loin, vous avez encore une chance, dépêchez-vous de fuir, je ferais en sorte qu'ils n'en sortent pas vivants pour ne pas qu'ils vous cherchent une fois qu'ils m'auront tué… Vite !

Mais…

Dépêchez-vous ! Répondit sèchement le mage en commençant à concentrer son énergie alors que les pirates n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il n'y arriverait pas à temps.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas même le temps de jeter le moindre sort, parce qu'il n'avait plus suffisamment d'énergie et que les ennemis étaient trop nombreux, il ferma les yeux, attendant le coup d'épée qui ne vint pas, malgré le silence qui s'était installé.

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et vit le cadavre du pirate qui allait le tuer, aux pieds de quatre hommes qui lui tournaient le dos et faisaient face aux pirates.

Que la fête commence ! Dit soudain l'un d'entre eux avant qu'ils ne partent soudainement à l'assaut dans une combinaison qui semblait avoir été longuement travaillée de par son organisation minutieuse.

Le combat commença alors, chacun des quatre avait deux mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger car leur technique à l'épée était de loin supérieure à celle des pirates qui, déroutés par la maitrise de leur adversaire, cherchaient à se réunir et furent alors encerclés, au grand bonheur de leurs adversaires qui s'avancèrent d'un même mouvement et plantèrent tous les quatre leurs épées au sol en criant le nom de la technique qu'ils utilisaient d'une même voix.

MAGNUM BREAK !

Aussitôt, une énorme explosion recouvrit tout de poussière et le mystérieux mage ainsi que les deux femmes ne firent qu'entendre les cris d'agonie poussés avant d'entendre à nouveau les quatre voix crier d'une même voix une autre technique.

BASH !

Dès lors, le nuage se dissipa dans le plus grand calme et laissa alors apparaître les quatre guerriers qui venaient de gagner un combat en infériorité numérique : l'un d'eux avait les cheveux noir de jais, le second, qui semblait être le chef, avait les cheveux châtain et l'air expérimenté, le troisième semblait être quelqu'un de joyeux et d'agréable à vivre, mais ce fût sur le quatrième que l'attention du jeune mage se fixa, il avait les cheveux et les yeux rouges vif, malgré tout, il dégageait une sensation de gentillesse et semblait assez timide.

Vous allez bien ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux châtain.

Ca va… Répondit le mage, impressionné par le travail d'équipe du groupe, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se tourner vers les deux femmes qu'il trouva dans le même état d'admiration craintive qu'il était. Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Je m'appelle Nico ! Répondit celui au visage jovial, on est ici pour vous débarrasser des pirates afin d'obtenir notre diplôme pour devenir Swordman, même si on n'avait pas prévu de faire ce genre d'entrée. Expliqua-t-il alors avec un sourire gêné.

Moi, c'est Darkside, mais on ferait mieux de ne pas rester ici, il va surement y avoir des renforts et le but n'est pas d'ameuter tous les pirates d'Alberta ici…

Valkyrion. Dit simplement l'homme aux cheveux châtain pour abréger les présentations. Mais à moi de te retourner la question… Qui es-tu ? Un Magician n'a rien à faire à Alberta, surtout par les temps qui courent…

Je m'appelle Lahm, mais Darkside a raison, il vaut mieux ne pas rester ici, je vous expliquerai plus tard les raisons que j'ai d'être ici. Vous avez un endroit où cacher les corps avant qu'on ne parte se cacher ? Demanda alors le mage aux jeunes femmes restées en arrière.

Je possède un hôtel, juste à coté du port, mais sans y avoir d'accès direct, vous pourrez voir tout ce qui s'y passe sans être vus… pour ce qui est des corps, essayez de les cacher à coté de la cache d'explosifs de la boutique d'Iwado, c'est lui qui fournit la plupart des armes et des provisions des villageois.

Des explosifs ? Voila qui risque d'être intéressant, mais dépêchons, si on se fait repérer alors que l'assaut est programmé pour demain, tout le plan sera à l'eau… Dit alors Valkyrion prenant sur ses épaules deux des cadavres présents et prenant la direction que lui indiquait la mère.

Lahm se dirigea vers les cadavres et essaya d'aider à en porter un mais il fût arrêté dans son effort par le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge qui lui assura qu'ils y arriveraient seuls et qu'il était trop affaiblit pour ça.

Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais. Dit alors Lahm, curieux d'en savoir davantage sur cet apprenti Swordman qui l'intriguait tant. Ni comment vous faites pour utiliser des techniques Swordman alors que vous n'en êtes même pas.

Je m'appelle Balthazar, pour faire bref, nous venons d'Izlude jusqu'à ici pour permettre aux bateaux contenant les Knights et Cruzaders de débarquer et de libérer cette ville en les attaquant par derrière et en faisant en sorte que leurs forces soient désorganisées lorsque l'attaque surviendra. Pour ce qui est des techniques, ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas notre diplôme que nous ne pouvons pas nous battre, c'est une simple reconnaissance officielle, nous sommes déjà des Swordmans même sans morceau de papier pour nous signaler comme tel… C'est surtout pour pouvoir obtenir du travail par la suite… Et toi alors ?

Pour ma part, je t'en parlerai quand on sera arrivé à l'hôtel…


	4. Chapitre 4

-

… et après avoir traversé cette forêt, on a observé Alberta de l'extérieur en essayant de ne pas nous faire repérer, les patrouilles sont nombreuses, il en passe une toutes les 10 minutes et toutes les patrouilles tournent en suivant un circuit précis, ce qui fait que nous avions prévu de rentrer dans Alberta le jour même de l'attaque. Cependant, Balthazar a entendu du grabuge à l'intérieur des murs et a décidé de regarder ce qu'il se passait, c'est là qu'il t'as vu, Lahm, en train de combattre contre ces trois pirates, il a plusieurs fois voulu venir t'aider mais on l'a retenu, nous ne devions pas nous faire repérer aussi rapidement. Mais quand vous vous êtes enfuis, il nous a échappé et on a été obligé de le suivre, donc inutile de nous remercier pour être encore en vie aujourd'hui… Si tu es encore sur tes deux jambes, c'est parce qu'il n'écoute rien à ce qu'on lui dit, mais bon, apparemment, ça va tout de même nous être utile… à ce que vous dites, il y a des explosifs dans la boutique de votre complice ?

Le groupe de résistants était à présent dans une chambre de l'hôtel d'Alberta, les corps des 11 pirates avaient été cachés et Valkyrion, en tant que chef d'équipe, faisait le briefing habituel, évaluant les possibilités qu'offrait la chance d'être sur les lieux du combat avant que celui-ci n'éclate.

La nuit allait bientôt tomber, la propriétaire de l'hôtel avait envoyé sa fille dans la chambre que partageaient les cinq hommes afin de leur apporter un repas consistant qu'ils mangèrent avec appétit tout en discutant. Pendant qu'il mangeait, la mère était montée les rejoindre, celle-ci, Valkyrion et Lahm étaient en pleine discussion tandis que Nico amusait la petite fille en essayant de se coiffer du Poring domestique de la jeune fille.

Darkside mangeait tranquillement dans son coin pendant que Balthazar regardait à travers les rideaux l'organisation des pirates sur le pont, très proche de l'hôtel, mais suffisamment distant pour ne pas être repéré à espionner.

Leur nombre était impressionnant, même si la plupart ne semblaient pas être des guerriers aguerris mais plutôt des pillards et des charognards, certains s'occupaient de grandes caisses qui poussaient des grognements et des rugissements. Apparemment, il s'agissait sans aucun doute de monstres, mais Balthazar ne voyait pas comment ils comptaient les utiliser alors que la plus grande partie du combat allait se dérouler sur l'eau… S'agissait-il de monstres marins ? Et comment pouvaient-ils être surs que ces monstres ne se retourneraient pas contre eux ? Étaient-ils domestiqués d'une certaine manière ? Ou bien s'en remettaient-ils simplement à la chance ? Il trouvait étrange qu'ils laissent cela au fruit du hasard, mais il trouverait probablement ses réponses bien assez tôt.

Balthazar ?

Lahm était venu le rejoindre, laissant Valkyrion interroger la maitresse de maison sur les possibilités d'emprunter des charges explosives.

Oui, Lahm ?

Tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé ce qui m'a amené à Alberta, tu veux toujours que je t'en parle ?

Bien sur, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir ce qui peut amener un homme seul à venir ici alors que le lieu est infesté de pirates… Tu aurais pu laisser ta vie à sauver ces deux femmes et je doute que ce soit pour elles que tu sois là…

Effectivement, je ne connais pas ces femmes, mais je ne pouvais pas rester caché à regarder ces brutes épaisses les violer devant moi, il fallait que je leur permette de s'échapper, même si je devais mourir pour ça.

Tu étais prêt à mourir pour des personnes que tu ne connais pas ?

Est-ce qu'on a besoin d'une raison pour aider quelqu'un dans le besoin ?

Balthazar se sentit honteux.

Oui, c'est vrai tu as raison, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai posé cette question…

Surtout que tu en connais la réponse, à ce que Valkyrion m'a raconté tout à l'heure, c'est toi qui a plongé tête la première pour me venir en aide alors que tu n'avais aucune certitude que tes équipiers viendraient t'épauler.

C'est différent, je n'étais pas seul, ils seraient venu de toute façon.

Toujours est-il que tu m'as aidé alors que tu ne me connaissais pas.

Balthazar resta silencieux, même s'il avait plongé le premier pour aider Lahm, il n'était pas aussi certain que le geste soit le même, Lahm était seul et avait affronté trois hommes armés, alors que eux étaient quatre et avaient tués huit pirates en exécutant une combinaison de combat qu'ils avaient mit en place dans la forêt durant un entrainement, un combo imparable car les cibles étaient encerclées et incapables de parer les coups ou de les éviter.

C'est vraiment bizarre, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, pourtant je vois bien que vous êtes vraiment différents…

Lahm avait murmuré ces mots plus pour lui-même que pour Balthazar qui leva la tête, intrigué.

Pardon ?

La première fois que je vous ai vus sortir du nuage de poussière, mon attention a directement été attirée sur toi…

Pourquoi donc ?

A cause de la couleur de tes cheveux et de tes yeux, une couleur très rare, très vive, pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois une chose pareille…

Balthazar sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre : ainsi donc, une autre personne possédant les caractères uniques qui lui avaient toujours été attribués existait ? Lui qui avait toujours vécu sans la moindre famille, y avait-il une chance pour qu'il ai une famille quelque part ?

A vrai dire, si j'avais encore eu un peu d'énergie à ce moment-là, je t'aurais probablement attaqué sans même voir que ce n'était pas la même personne.

Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Balthazar.

Parce que l'homme qui possède cette couleur de cheveux rouge vif est celui qui a enlevé la femme que j'aime et qui l'a emmenée sur l'île des pirates…

Celui qui a…

Oui, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis à Alberta, je souhaite me rendre sur l'île de ces pirates pour libérer celle qui m'a été enlevé.

Tu sais d'où vient ce type ? Celui qui a enlevé…

Luxie, elle s'appelle Luxie, mais non, je ne sais pas qui il est, ni ce qu'il veut, ni même la raison pour laquelle il l'a enlevée… Ce qui est sur, c'est que je ne lui pardonnerai jamais s'il lui a fait le moindre mal. Je sais ce que tu penses, elle est surement déjà morte ou bien il doit la violer et la torturer tous les jours, mais je te promets que si c'est le cas, je le traquerai jusqu'à la mort pour lui faire payer ça ! Jusqu'à la mort !

Du calme, du calme… Personne ne te dit qu'il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit… D'où est-ce que vous venez exactement ?

La guilde des Thiefs a été déplacée depuis la destruction de Morroc, elle se trouve maintenant à l'île de Beacon, au même endroit que la guilde Rogue. C'est là que nous étions lorsqu'elle a été enlevée, elle venait juste de devenir Thief…

L'île de Beacon… Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est de l'autre coté du désert de Sograt, c'est bien ça ? Tu as réussi à traverser le désert ?

Non, je l'ai contourné en allant à Jawaii à la nage puis en prenant un bateau qui allait à Alberta, les marins étaient des pirates, j'ai donc du jouer les passagers clandestins… Mais j'aurai été découvert si j'étais arrivé au port avec la marchandise alors j'ai sauté du bateau en arrivant au large de la forêt de Payon et j'ai marché jusqu'à ici, où je vous ai rencontré… Ca va bientôt faire plus d'un mois qu'elle a été enlevée…

Mais comment peux-tu être sur qu'elle soit ici ?

C'est simple, c'est tout simplement lui qui me l'a dit, le type aux cheveux rouge… Il m'a mit au défi de venir la chercher… Il a peut-être menti, mais c'est la seule piste dont je dispose et je ne l'abandonnerai pas, même si je dois la libérer le corps transpercé de lames… Acheva Lahm en baissant la tête, la voix cassée.

Ce qui n'arrivera pas si je suis là pour te protéger de ces méchantes lames. Répondit Balthazar, un sourire aux lèvres.

Lahm releva la tête, visiblement, la réponse de Balthazar ne semblait pas le surprendre.

Tu as un examen à réussir, je ne peux pas te demander de te sacrifier pour ma propre folie, car même si je vais là-bas en espérant pouvoir la sauver, je sais parfaitement que je n'ai aucune chance d'en ressortir vivant…

Si je viens avec toi, on aura une chance de s'en sortir !

Non, même si tu venais, on aurait aucune chance, tu n'es pas au courant ? Cette île est habitée par des morts-vivants, les pirates qui sont ici sont sous le contrôle de ces créatures, qui elles-mêmes ont un capitaine… le Capitaine Drake, le corsaire des abysses… Tu crois vraiment que ces imbéciles de pirates auraient pu mettre la main sur une ville portuaire comme Alberta si ces monstres ne leur avaient pas fait tout le travail ? Leur boulot consiste simplement à garder cet endroit, rien de plus, ce sont les morts-vivants qui s'occupent du reste.

L'imagination de Balthazar fit plusieurs tours, l'image que Lahm donnait de cette armada donnait froid dans le dos.

Tu n'auras pas besoin de venir avec moi, vraiment, c'est quelque chose que je souhaite accomplir seul… Malgré tout, je souhaite quand même vous aider pour l'assaut demain, c'est aussi dans mon intérêt de supprimer les pirates qui sont présents ici…

Comme tu voudras… Ton aide nous sera surement très précieuse… Cependant, tu es plutôt bien renseigné, où est-ce que tu as appris tout ça ?)uhaite quand mpoi, simplement, je souhaite quand mp

Sur le bateau qui m'a emmené jusqu'ici, le voyage a été plutôt long, sans compter les combats en mer, car les mers aussi sont infestées de démons, mais c'est moins dangereux que sur la terre, j'ai cru plusieurs fois qu'on allait mourir là-bas, heureusement que j'ai pu aider les pirates discrètement à plusieurs reprises…

Balthazar et Lahm discutaient toujours lorsque Valkyrion, qui avait apparemment obtenu toutes les informations qui l'intéressaient, laissa la maitresse de maison tranquille pour demander aux membres de l'équipe de s'approcher afin de donner ses instructions, les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissaient derrière les arbres de la forêt de Payon. La mise en place du plan allait probablement prendre une bonne partie de la nuit.


	5. Chapitre 5

Les rayons de l'astre matinal peinaient à percer les nuages à l'horizon, les quelques rayons qui filtraient cependant semblaient glisser sur l'immense surface fluide pour éclairer le port d'Alberta étrangement calme et silencieux

Les rayons de l'astre matinal peinaient à percer les nuages à l'horizon, les quelques rayons qui filtraient cependant semblaient glisser sur l'immense surface fluide pour éclairer le port d'Alberta étrangement calme et silencieux. Le temps était orageux, les nuages noirs au dessus du village semblaient ne pas vouloir bouger, cependant, aucun bruit ne troublait le calme absolu qui régnait dans la ville portuaire, pas le moindre souffle de vent pour ébouriffer les cheveux des quelques pirates surveillant les rochers au nord. Le temps lui-même semblait s'être arrêté, la mer n'était secouée d'aucun remous, la surface étant si lisse que cela ne semblait pas naturel.

Les patrouilles avaient été renforcées au court de la nuit, la disparition de 11 des leurs avait remit les pirates sur le qui-vive. A titre d'exemple pour les villageois qui avaient osé se rebeller contre leur domination, une exécution publique aurait lieu sur la grande place, le spectacle serait aussi intimidant pour les villageois qui auraient encore l'envie de se rebeller que stimulant pour les occupants, la bataille contre les forces de Prontera étant à présent imminente.

Les vingt habitants d'Alberta choisis au hasard avaient la tête dans des sacs, les mains ligotées et avançaient à l'aveuglette, guidés par la pointe des lames de leurs bourreaux, les amenant sur le ponton ou les coupables désignés allaient être pendus en public.

Le reste du village avait été convié de force à l'exécution et attendait en silence, regardant les malheureux montant les marches craquantes jusqu'à l'endroit où leurs vies allaient se terminer.

Les familles des accusés retenaient leur émotion à grand peine, ils savaient pertinemment pour l'avoir déjà vu au cours de l'occupation des pirates que les personnes osant émettre le moindre son ou faire le moindre mouvement rejoignaient instantanément les accusés pour les rejoindre dans la mort. C'était un moyen supplémentaire pour eux de supprimer toute trace de résistance imaginable, mais également de terroriser davantage la population, ce qui était en soi une manière plus que satisfaisante pour eux de ressentir leur puissance.

Lorsque les vingt villageois furent alignés face au public, la pluie commença à tomber, les bourreaux leur enlevèrent le sac qu'ils avaient sur la tête afin que le public voie leur visage en face de la mort. Certains tremblaient de tous leurs membres et avaient grand peine à tenir sur leurs jambes, ce qui amusait apparemment beaucoup les pirates venus assister au spectacle, d'autres faisaient signe à leur proches dans le public de ne pas manifester la moindre émotion qui permettrait aux pirates d'avoir un prétexte pour les pendre eux aussi. Cependant, certains gardaient un visage impassible et un regard dur, presque provocateur face à leurs bourreaux, vexés de ne pas voir de terreur dans leur comportement.

On cherche à faire le héros ? Ricana l'un des bourreaux, en commençant à tourner autour d'un de ces hommes, résolu à regarder droit devant lui, définitivement dépourvu de peur.

A quoi bon être un héros, un héros ne s'abaisserait pas à combattre une vermine dans ton genre, gamin, il a mieux à faire que de s'occuper des avortons. Répondit l'homme d'un ton méprisant.

Le bourreau lui donna un grand coup de bâton dans les jambes afin de le faire tomber puis le roua de coups au sol, l'homme crachant du sang mais ne criant pas pour autant, un éclair traversa le ciel tandis que la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort.

Toujours envie de faire le malin ? Dit alors le pirate, essoufflé mais visiblement énervé.

Une petite frappe… En plus de ça, je suis tombé sur une mauviette… Quel déshonneur de mourir de la main d'un marmot pareil…

Le bourreau allait à nouveau frapper lorsque l'un de ses compagnons ne l'en empêche et ne désigne la corde d'un mouvement de tête. Le pirate eut un sourire et obligea l'homme à se relever puis le fit s'avancer vers le nœud de corde qui pendait tandis que ses camarades obligèrent les autres condamnés à faire de même.

Les victimes passèrent les cordes à leur cou et le tambour commença à retentir, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus rapidement tandis que la clocher de l'église commençait à sonner huit heures.

Les pirates ricanaient, attendant avidement que le plancher ne s'ouvre sous les pieds des condamnés tandis que beaucoup de villageois spectateurs pleuraient silencieusement, des larmes coulant le long de leurs joues et tombant sur le dallage blanc, les amis des familles touchées essayant d'apporter un quelconque réconfort le plus discrètement possible alors que le rythme du tambour était à son comble.

Puis le tambour cessa en même temps que le clocher sonnait son dernier coup et le plancher s'ouvrit.

Alors que les condamnés tombaient dans le trou qui venait de s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds, la potence craqua et se brisa, laissant tomber les victimes au sol, vivants mais suffoquant de leur demi-strangulation.

Le bourreau se rua près du morceau de bois brisé, abasourdi.

Qu'est ce que…

Mais le pirate n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car une puissante explosion venait d'avoir lieu : la grue se trouvant sur le port était en train de tomber et s'écroula sur un bateau pirate qui fut coupé en deux par le choc.

Presque aussitôt, plusieurs explosions eurent lieu dans plusieurs endroits de la ville : Les postes de garde des pirates, ainsi que plusieurs bateaux mouillant au port. A l'arrière de la ville, des explosions moins puissantes annonçaient que les patrouilles venaient de tomber sur les mines placées à leur attention.

La panique fût totale, les villageois cherchaient à fuir le plus rapidement possible alors que les pirates cherchaient des yeux un ennemi invisible. Ils commencèrent à s'en prendre aux villageois lorsque, surgissant de partout, des apprentis Swordman commencèrent le combat contre les pirates présents sur la grande place, désorganisés et désorientés.

Bateaux en vue ! Prontera arrive ! Cria l'un des pirates faisant le guet du haut d'un point de vue élevé qui n'avait pas pu être piégé au cours de la nuit.

En effet, les bateaux de Prontera étaient très proches, cachés derrière les rochers, ils avaient attendu le son de cloche, le signal prévu pour le débarquement tout comme il l'était pour déclencher les explosifs destinés à désorganiser les pirates.

Balthazar combattait cinq pirates en même temps, essayant de les empêcher de joindre le port mais ne pouvant résister face à tant d'ennemis. Il allait être débordé lorsqu'il vit Lahm apparaître derrière ses ennemis et lancer une incantation en le visant.

Safety Wall !

N'ayant plus rien à craindre des attaques physique pour un temps, il attaqua sans relâche ses adversaires qui tombèrent rapidement. Il fit un sourire à Lahm, qu'il perdit lorsqu'il vit un pirate courir vers le mage qui lui tournait le dos, l'épée levée et prête à frapper.

Lahm, derrière-t…

Mais le pirate s'écroula avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Bahamut venait de le transpercer et repoussa trois adversaires avant de se tourner vers Balthazar en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Ben alors ? On attend plus les amis pour s'amuser un peu ? Allez, c'est parti, churros gratuits !

Et il replongeât dans la bataille, tailladant les ennemis qu'il trouvait sur son passage. Il fallut plusieurs minutes de combat à Balthazar pour qu'il se rende compte que Rushia et ses acolytes ne prenaient pas part au combat, il ne les avait pas vus depuis le début de l'assaut et Bahamut se battait seul ou aidait des gens à chaque fois qu'il le croisait.

Cold Bolt !

Un pirate derrière Balthazar s'écroula sous les pics de glace envoyés par Lahm, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas suffisamment surveillé ses arrières. Il remercia Lahm au moment où un puissant coup de canon retentit : Le combat sur les mers avait commencé, les pirates avaient finalement repris contenance et aucun bateau de Prontera n'avait encore atteint la côte, même si l'attentat avait supprimé quelques navires des pirates, ils étaient encore très supérieurs en nombre sur les eaux.

En regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement du combat sur les eaux : les pirates combattant dans la ville étaient eux aussi mieux organisés à présent, l'effet de surprise passé, combattre en infériorité numérique devenait de plus en plus difficile pour les Swordmans, dont certains commençaient à tomber, morts au combat contre des ennemis trop nombreux.

Si les bateaux de Prontera ne parvenaient pas à accoster, c'était sans espoir pour les jeunes apprentis, le combat était de un contre quinze. Même s'ils étaient plus puissants que les brigands, ceux-ci étaient bien trop nombreux pour donner la moindre illusion de victoire.

Nico, Valkyrion, Darkside et Balthazar utilisèrent la même technique qu'ils avaient testé la veille et parvinrent à tuer une dizaine de pirates à la fois mais leurs forces les abandonnaient et le combat en mer s'éternisait, réduisant à chaque seconde leurs chances de survie.

On doit battre en retraite ! Cria Valkyrion, à bout de souffle en se débarrassant de son adversaire. Par ici, vite, si on doit mourir, au moins faisons en sorte que les bateaux de Prontera puissent accoster !

Balthazar, Lahm, Nico et Darkside se mirent alors à courir pour suivre Valkyrion, tuant autant d'ennemis qu'ils le pouvaient sur leur passage, les Swordmans qu'ils croisaient les rejoignant dans leur fuite vers le port.

Le Swordman aux cheveux rouges fut surpris de voir la berge aussi vide, seuls des cadavres de pirates jonchaient le sol mais aucune résistance ne vint se heurter à eux. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent dans l'eau, ils virent qu'un seul bateau était encore à quais, sur le pont, les cadavres de pirates étaient jetés par-dessus bord par trois personnes que Balthazar reconnu aussitôt. Voilà donc où étaient passés Rushia et ses gorilles, ils étaient en train de prendre un bateau et Balthazar était certain qu'il n'était pas dans leur intention de le nettoyer en prévision de l'arrivée imminente des autres apprentis afin de leur offrir un moyen de s'enfuir.

On n'aura jamais le temps de le faire prendre la mer ! S'exclama Nico, haletant une fois arrivé sur le pont du bateau, regardant approcher la multitude de pirates qui allaient les rejoindre pour recommencer le combat.

Qui vous a dit de monter sur ce bateau ? Dégagez de là ! Rugit Rushia, sortant son épée pour ''aider'' les passagers à en descendre. Allez donc les occuper pendant qu'on prend le large.

Je ne crois pas qu'on va se sacrifier pour tes beaux yeux, Rushia… Répondit calmement Bahamut en sortant à son tour son épée. Mais je ne crois pas que le moment de nous battre soit venu non plus, on reparlera de tout ça quand on sera partis d'ici, alors hissez les voiles et GROUILLEZ-VOUS !

Les pirates allaient commencer à monter, les Swordmans se divisèrent pour plus d'efficacité, certains s'occupant de faire prendre la mer au bateau, pendant que Valkyrion, Balthazar et Darkside s'occupaient de repousser les assaillants qui viendraient à tenter de monter sur le navire.

Rushia, l'épée toujours à la main, faisait face à Bahamut, ne semblant pas vouloir en rester là, il jeta un regard froid vers le port où les pirates montaient la passerelle jusqu'au bateau puis s'en détourna pour aider ses gorilles à lever l'ancre.

Le combat s'engageât alors entre les trois Swordmans et les pirates qui ne pouvaient combattre trop nombreux en même temps car la passerelle était trop étroite, cependant, les pirates eurent vite raison de la résistance des apprentis et les repoussèrent pour commencer à envahir le pont où les combats commencèrent alors que le bateau quittait lentement le port grâce à la puissance du vent qu'offrait la tempête qui s'intensifiait.

Même si la plus grosse partie des pirates était restés au sol, le nombre qui avait réussit à monter sur le pont n'était pas négligeable compte tenu de l'état d'épuisement avancé des jeunes Swordmans et de l'infériorité numérique de ceux-ci.

Sur la mer, les combats faisaient rage, les explosions des coups de canons se mêlaient aux déchirements des éclairs accompagnés du vacarme assourdissant du tonnerre, la pluie battait les corps inertes autant que ceux des combattants, luttant pour préserver leurs vies.

Balthazar combattait trois pirates à la fois, ceux-ci semblaient s'amuser avec lui, à bout de force, il parvenait tout juste à parer leurs attaques mortelles en laissant passer les autres, se relevant à chaque fois avec plusieurs blessures supplémentaires. Un des pirates lui donna un coup plus puissant que les autres et l'étala au sol. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, sans force et souffrant de ses blessures, il vit que ses compagnons n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état que lui, tous étaient épuisés et combattaient plusieurs adversaires. Il était clair à présent qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas… Lahm tentait tant bien que mal d'esquiver les coups qui lui étaient portés, son bâton coupé en deux gisant au sol, lui-même tentant de survivre le plus possible en se protégeant dès que possible de « Safety Wall » pour reprendre son souffle, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne tiendrait ainsi que le temps que cela amuserait ses adversaires. Darkside et Valkyrion tentaient de combattre ensemble mais leurs ennemis étaient bien trop nombreux pour qu'ils aient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et ils subissaient plus qu'ils ne donnaient tandis que Bahamut lui-même semblait faiblir, bien qu'il lui reste suffisamment de forces pour protéger les plus faibles et éviter les morts immédiates.

Non… Tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie, rien ne serait fini, tant qu'il serait en mesure de tenir son épée, il pourrait continuer de combattre…

L'un des pirates, déçu de ne pas voir Balthazar se relever, s'avança vers lui pour lui porter le coup fatal, ses compagnons partant combattre Lahm qui semblait être à bout de forces. Le pirate levait son épée en l'air lorsque Balthazar lui coupa les jambes et qu'il s'écroula au sol. Le Swordman aux cheveux rouges lui trancha la gorge avant qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir, paralysé par la douleur, puis il se releva et couru prêter main forte à Lahm en transperçant deux pirates dans le dos, avant d'être repéré par les autres qui se désintéressèrent du mage et l'attaquèrent sans relâche, apparemment furieux d'avoir perdu trois des leurs par jeu.

Balthazar sentait ses forces l'abandonner, mais il ne voulait pas tomber au sol, s'il devait mourir, ce serait debout, en face des ses meurtriers, en les regardant dans les yeux. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il fût désarmé, son épée glissant à plusieurs mètres, hors d'atteinte, tandis qu'un pirate s'avançait vers lui, comme au ralenti dans cette atmosphère de massacre, sous cette pluie battante où tout lui semblait irréaliste, où il avait plus conscience des choses qui l'entouraient que jamais.

L'épée se leva vers le ciel et s'abattit sur Balthazar, qui ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour esquiver et ferma les yeux, attendant la mort dans l'honneur, attendant de sentir la lame s'enfoncer dans sa chair et le souffle de la vie s'échapper par cette ouverture béante, comme un oiseau échappant à sa cage charnelle.

Meteor Assault !

La douleur ne vint pas et lorsque Balthazar rouvrit les yeux, il vit un homme d'une élégance sauvage, vêtu d'une tenue souple blanche, une écharpe noire au cou semblant flotter dans l'air et tenant une épée dans chaque main, chacun de ses mouvements étaient si rapides que Balthazar avait même du mal à les suivre des yeux, tandis qu'il tuait les pirates les uns après les autres de coups d'épées surpuissants et ultra-rapides. A lui seul, il tua tous les pirates présents sur le bateau en quelques secondes.

Lorsque l'homme se retourna vers Balthazar après avoir tranché en deux un pirate et brisé son épée d'un seul et unique coup, il pu alors voir son visage, c'était un homme qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années de plus que lui, malgré ça, il avait des cheveux blancs mi-longs et sa tenue ne laissait aucun doute sur son métier, il s'agissait d'un Assassin d'élite, un Assassin Cross. Bien qu'il n'en ai jamais vu auparavant, ça lui avait paru évident, les guerriers d'élite étaient extrêmement rares, chacun était spécialisé dans le métier qu'ils avaient choisit, et apparemment, cet homme était l'un des êtres d'exception de la guilde des assassins.

Balthazar mit un bon moment avant de se rendre compte que l'homme était devant lui et lui tendait un fruit étrange qu'il lui demanda de manger, chose qu'il fit avec tous les passagers, qui par miracle ou par chance, avaient tous survécu.

C'était un fruit étrange, jaune et assez gros, il jeta un regard à l'Assassin Cross qui lui fit un sourire.

Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux le manger, c'est un fruit de l'arbre Yggdrasil, avec ça, tes plaies vont se guérir et tu vas retrouver toute ton énergie.

La voix de l'homme était grave mais étonnamment douce, malgré la grande puissance qu'il avait déployé, il ne paraissait absolument pas fatigué. Balthazar avala le fruit et il vit ses blessures disparaître sous ses yeux tandis qu'il sentait ses forces revenir, il se sentait en pleine forme.

Merci...

Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda l'Assassin Cross.

Je suis Balthazar, répondit le jeune Swordman tandis que ses compagnons se réunissaient autour d'eux. Et eux ce sont mes amis, nous sommes ici pour aider à la libération d'Alberta, c'est la mission qui nous a été confiée à Izlude pour obtenir notre Diplôme de Swordman.

Je vois, mais votre objectif était aussi de combattre et de vaincre autant de pirates sur le port ainsi que de venir aider Prontera sur la mer ? Demanda l'homme.

Non, simplement de sécuriser le port, mais nous avons échoué, le port est encore infesté de pirates et Prontera n'arrivera pas à accoster de toute évidence…

Probablement, étant donné qu'il ne s'agit là que de la petite partie des troupes…

La petite partie ? S'exclama Balthazar, horrifié.

Oui, la plus grande partie se trouve sur l'île des pirates, ce sont les morts-vivants, les pirates humains qui sont ici sont faibles, la tempête qui grandit annonce l'arrivée de l'armada de Drake, leurs pouvoirs sont bien trop grands, Prontera ne sait pas que Drake est en route et n'a aucune chance si l'affrontement à lieu sur l'eau, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous rentriez à Izlude, si vous avez de la chance, vous arriverez à temps, vous avez déjà fait votre possible ici, lorsque les navires de Drake arriveront, Prontera sera vaincu, c'est inévitable.

On ne peut pas les laisser là sans les avertir dans ce cas ! Il faut qu'on les prévienne, ils ne peuvent pas mourir comme ça !

C'est vrai, il faudrait les avertir, mais je peux le faire, je peux me téléporter grâce à un objet spécial, c'est grâce à ça que je suis arrivé sur votre bateau par hasard, même si mon objectif était d'aller sur les bateaux de Prontera.

Tu veux dire que tu peux te téléporter sans pouvoir être sur de la destination ? Tu risque d'arriver trop tard pour les prévenir dans ce cas ! Il faut qu'on y aille nous-mêmes, au moins on aura une chance d'y parvenir, répondit Balthazar, soutenu d'un hochement de tête par la plupart des personnes l'entourant.

L'Assassin Cross eut un sourire.

Alors que vous pourriez sauver vos vies en partant maintenant, vous préférez replonger dans le combat pour avertir les combattants de Prontera pourtant plus aguerris que vous au risque d'y rester ? Vous êtes courageux, commenta l'Assassin Cross, regardant plus particulièrement le Swordman aux cheveux rouges.

Il s'avança vers le bord du pont, la pluie continuait à gagner en intensité et les éclairs étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Il regarda les bateaux qui s'affrontaient puis se retourna vers les Swordmans.

Je vais essayer d'atteindre ces bateaux avec la téléportation à temps, vous saurez que Drake n'est plus très loin lorsque des tourbillons commenceront à apparaître, ça voudra dire que ses créatures marines commencent à essayer de faire couler les navires, car les siens ne craignent pas les troubles maritimes, la magie qu'il utilise est très puissante… J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour, Balthazar, ça risque d'être intéressant… Si tu viens à passer à Prontera pour devenir Knight ou Cruzader, demande à savoir où trouver Roxwrite, c'est moi, ils sauront t'indiquer ou je me trouve.

Roxwrite se tourna totalement afin de faire face à Balthazar et au reste du groupe.

Bonne chance à tous.

Puis il disparut, laissant voir derrière lui le combat acharné que se livraient Prontera et les pirates.

Maintenant, en route vers la bataille ! Pas de temps à perdre ! Hurla Balthazar aux autres qui se mirent à leur poste, hormis Bahamut, Lahm, Rushia et ses gorilles.

Lahm et Bahamut s'avancèrent vers lui pour discuter un peu tandis que Rushia leur faisait face.

Hey, tu me vole la vedette ! Fit semblant de s'indigner Bahamut en donnant une petite claque dans le dos de Balthazar et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il se prend pour un petit chef maintenant que quelqu'un d'important s'est adressé à lui en tant que tel… Répondit Rushia sur un ton provocateur qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Tu as un problème sur le fait qu'on aille avertir Prontera, Rushia ? Répliqua Balthazar.

Bahamut avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma et sourit de voir que Balthazar avait finalement décidé de sortir de l'ombre et de suivre simplement le mouvement.

Qu'est ce que tu me parles, toi ? Je t'ai pas causé le nain, c'est à ton sauveur que je parle, celui qui est toujours là pour te protéger quand les grands sont méchants avec toi… Dit Rushia d'une voix moqueuse que Balthazar ignora complètement.

On a un peu de temps pour régler ça tout de suite si tu veux, mais je pense que tu vas avoir besoin de tes forces pour survivre là où on va…, répondit Balthazar en ramassant son épée là ou elle avait glissé lors du combat précédent.

Rushia semblait s'énerver mais ne répondit pas et partit simplement dans un coin à l'abri pendant que les autres travaillaient à prendre au maximum profit du vent pour rejoindre la bataille.

Valkyrion, Nico et Darkside rejoignirent bientôt Balthazar et les autres à la barre.

La classe quand même ce Roxwrite ! S'exclama Nico, toujours épaté par la performance de l'Assassin Cross.

C'est vrai qu'il est puissant, continua Valkyrion, je l'ai vu apparaître de nulle part à coté de moi, il a tué les pirates qui allaient m'attaquer puis j'ai pu voir ce qu'il se passait autour de nous, tu étais au sol, Balth, tu allais te faire tuer puis tu as tranché les jambes au pirate qui allait t'achever puis tu en as tué deux autres pour aider Lahm, tu avais le regard changé et tu étais une vraie furie, c'était impressionnant à voir… Roxwrite est parti t'aider après t'avoir regardé te battre, il aurait pu intervenir bien avant mais il te regardait combattre…

Quoi qu'il en soit, on a eu de la chance qu'il soit là, on serait tous morts à l'heure qu'il est, et à la place, on est tous encore là, pas même un mort, c'est incroyable quand même, remarqua Darkside en regardant les autres Swordmans qui travaillaient sur le pont.

Surement de la chance, les pirates savaient qu'ils allaient gagner facilement, ils s'amusaient avec nous… Dit alors Balthazar en regardant droit devant lui la brume qui se formait et qui avançait progressivement vers le combat, trahissant la présence de la flotte de Drake, ils arriveraient à peu près en même temps sur le combat…

La tempête semblait arriver à son comble lorsque la pluie s'intensifia à tel point que Balthazar avait peine à distinguer le pont du navire, pourtant à quelques mètres.

On voit que dalle ! S'exclama Nico, essayant d'aller à l'avant du bateau pour distinguer des traces du combat, chose difficile à réaliser à cause des vagues qui faisaient rouler le navire.

Par contre, lui, on le voit bien, glissa Bahamut à l'oreille de Balthazar alors que Nico, tombé au sol, ne parvenait pas à se relever et roulait d'un coté à l'autre du bateau au rythme des roulements du navire en criant des jurons et des phrases incompréhensibles.

Balthazar dut réprimer un rire à la vue de cette scène, en total contraste avec la gravité de la situation, mais il revint soudainement à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement inhumain extrêmement proche, un cri qu'il avait déjà entendu et dont il n'osait pas se souvenir. Mais il ne pouvait se leurrer, les caisses sur les quais avaient probablement été ouvertes car lorsqu'il se retourna en même temps que les autres en retirant son épée du fourreau, des créatures à l'apparence de crocodiles marchants sur deux pattes et armés d'épées leur faisaient face.

Des Anolians… Il manquait plus que ça… Ca va se compliquer sérieusement, dit alors Valkyrion, les dents serrées tandis que les créatures donnaient l'assaut en repoussant leurs hurlements.

Si le combat contre les pirates avait été inégal, celui-ci l'était encore davantage, même s'ils avaient combattu les Anolians en un contre un, les Swordmans n'auraient pas fait le poids, et les créatures étaient très nombreuses, peut-être même plus nombreuses que les pirates quelques minutes auparavant.

Valkyrion, Balthazar, Darkside et Nico tentèrent d'utiliser la technique d'encerclement, mais leurs efforts furent vains car les Anolians réussirent à parer sans la moindre difficulté et bientôt les cadavres des Swordmans commencèrent à joncher le sol, les vainqueurs attaquant les survivants toujours plus débordés sans qu'aucun des leurs ne soit vaincu.

Le fruit d'Yggdrasil avait totalement soigné les Swordmans, mais combattre de tels adversaires était au dessus de leurs forces et bientôt il ne resta plus qu'une dizaine de Swordmans encore vivants. Ils n'auraient même pas réussi à avertir Prontera de l'arrivée imminente de la flotte de Drake.

Lahm protégeait le plus de monde possible avec ses « Safety Wall », qui étaient la plus grande cause de leur survie jusqu'à présent. Les Swordmans quant à eux cherchaient à tenir face au nombre sans cesse grandissant des ennemis trop puissants pour qu'il y ai la moindre chance de survie.

Balthazar avait combattu les pirates en sachant qu'il pouvait les vaincre, mais sa force de volonté n'avait pas suffit, il serait mort si Roxwrite n'était pas intervenu, cependant cette fois, il le savait, personne ne viendrait les sauver, ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes contre des ennemis qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de vaincre, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de tenter de protéger ses amis en espérant qu'un bateau de Prontera les accueillerait et qu'ils pourraient s'enfuir, peu lui importait si lui-même y restait, la sécurité de ses amis passait avant tout.

Cet idéal en tête, il commença alors à frapper comme jamais, essayant de protéger le plus de monde possible, quitte à prendre des coups, essayant de son mieux de leur assurer un espoir de survie. Balthazar prit alors un coup plus puissant que les autres et fut projeté contre la barre où il se cogna la tête.

Il sentait le sang couler, mais souhaitait tout de même continuer à combattre. Il se releva avec peine et fut stoppé par ce qu'il vit : Nico venait de prendre un coup puissant et était passé par-dessus bord alors que Valkyrion était debout, une épée passée en travers du corps tandis qu'un autre Anolian le décapita.

La tête du Swordman fit un vol plané comme exécuté au ralenti et vint rouler non loin de Balthazar encore tétanisé. Lahm venait de tomber au sol, hors d'haleine, affaibli par la trop grande quantité d'énergie utilisée tandis que Bahamut, désarmé, se dressait devant le mage pour faire bouclier humain face aux Anolians, prêt à défendre autrui jusqu'au bout.

Les larmes commencèrent à se mêler aux gouttes de pluie et de sueur sur le visage de Balthazar. Valkyrion… Nico… Tous ses compagnons de classe tués sous ses yeux et maintenant Bahamut, son meilleur ami et celui qu'il considérait comme son frère depuis toujours ainsi que Lahm, le mage au grand cœur, prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver deux femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas alors que lui-même voyageait seul pour affronter un ennemi à la puissance démesurée afin de sauver la femme qu'il aimait…

Ce fut trop de sentiments pour Balthazar qui explosa et poussa un hurlement en se ruant vers les Anolians qui se retournèrent vers lui au moment où une lame allait couper Bahamut en deux.

BOWLING BASH !

Bahamut et Lahm ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant la puissance de la technique utilisée par leur ami trancher les cinq Anolians qui se tenaient devant eux, les projetant en même temps par-dessus bord en arrachant un morceau du pont.

Balthazar avait les yeux étrangement brillants, d'un rouge plus vif encore que ce qu'ils étaient d'habitude, de telle sorte qu'ils étaient capable de les voir très clairement à travers la pluie battante.

D'autres Anolians se tournèrent vers Balthazar tandis que celui-ci était comme prit d'une sorte de folie, il se rua sur les créatures presque aussi rapidement que l'avait fait Roxwrite contre les pirates et les trancha les uns après les autres, aussi facilement que s'ils avaient été de simples sacs d'entrainement pendant que d'autres Anolians montaient sur le navire, les monstres présents autour de Balthazar étant de plus en plus nombreux.

TWO-HAND QUICKEN !

Aussitôt, la vitesse d'attaque du Swordman fut décuplée et il trancha les créatures de plus en plus rapidement tandis que des tourbillons commençaient à se former dans l'eau sans que personne n'y prête attention, les Swordmans survivants étant trop absorbés par le combat incroyable qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux que par le reste.

Balthazar continuait de tuer les Anolians qui arrivaient au fur et à mesure lorsque la brume s'intensifia et que les autres Swordmans se rendent soudainement compte que l'ombre d'un bateau se dessinait à tribord, un bateau qui apparemment leur fonçait droit dessus et qui heurta bientôt leur navire de plein fouet, l'éventrant sur le coup et faisant entrer l'eau dans les cales.

Les Anolians encore vivants s'enfuirent lors du choc qui fit tomber tout le monde hormis Balthazar qui ne semblait plus dans un état normal.

Alors que la tempête était à son comble, une silhouette sauta du bateau les ayant heurtés et atterrit devant Balthazar qui lui fit face sans bouger.

Lorsque les Swordmans s'approchèrent pour voir de qui il s'agissait, ils virent un mort-vivant vêtu d'une veste pirate et portant un chapeau de corsaire, une aura de puissance se dégageait de lui. Il s'agissait sans le moindre doute du Capitaine Drake.

Ils restèrent immobiles à se jauger du regard, la pluie continuant à tomber avec force tandis que le bateau coulait peu à peu. Puis ils chargèrent, le combat étant d'une rare violence.

BOWLING BASH !

Le corsaire fit un vol plané mais se rétablit sans problème et engageât un combat à l'épée équilibré ou chacun tentait de prendre le dessus sur l'autre sans y parvenir jusqu'au moment ou Drake se téléporta dans le dos de Balthazar et lui administra un grand coup d'épée au moment ou celui-ci plantait son épée dans le sol.

MAGNUM BREAK !

L'explosion ne fit rien à Drake mais le fit suffisamment reculer pour que le coup d'épée rate sa cible. A nouveau, les deux adversaires se firent face et recommencèrent leurs échanges de coups jusqu'à ce que Balthazar prenne l'avantage et n'envoie à nouveau Drake s'écraser à plusieurs mètres avec un nouveau « Bowling Bash ».

Les Swordmans commencèrent à se réjouir, si Balthazar réussissait à vaincre Drake, Alberta serait libéré et la guerre contre les pirates serait terminée, mais Drake se releva et leva le bras en direction de Balthazar en parlant d'une voix comme venue d'outre-tombe.

Water Ball…

Presque aussitôt, Balthazar commença à être frappé par des boules d'eau, attaqué sans cesse, de telle sorte que les boules d'eau, dirigées par Drake, le frappaient de tous les cotés et commençaient à le soulever du sol pour l'élever de plus en plus haut dans les airs, frappant également le bateau en faisant de nouveaux trous ou l'eau, qui avait commencé à envahir le pont, s'engouffrait pour entrainer la future épave vers les abysses.

Bahamut et Lahm ne savaient pas quoi faire, Balthazar ne pouvait plus rien faire de là ou il était et vu la tournure que prenait le combat, il allait certainement y rester, Darkside, Rushia et les autres avaient disparus et le bateau allait couler et les entrainer avec lui vers le fond dans quelques minutes et ce fut lorsque Drake arrêta son sortilège et se précipita vers le corps de Balthazar qui était en train de tomber pour le frapper d'un grand coup d'épée qui le projeta dans l'eau à plusieurs mètres de là que le Capitaine Drake remonta en lévitant sur son navire et qu'il reprit la route en coupant définitivement en deux les restes du navire qui coula et entraina avec lui les cadavres des Anolians et des Swordmans ainsi que ceux bien vivants de Bahamut et Lahm, entrainés vers les abysses par le navire qui sombrait.


	6. Chapitre 6

La douleur était la seule chose qu'il connaissait à ce moment-là

La douleur était la seule chose qu'il connaissait à ce moment-là.

Étalé sur le sol, crachant du sang, il ne pouvait que subir les coups de pieds qu'ils lui donnaient, sans la moindre issue, sans même avoir l'opportunité de riposter, ils étaient bien trop forts, bien trop nombreux…

Cette douleur était autant physique que morale, non seulement il sentait que ses cotes allaient bientôt céder à ces assauts répétés, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il était totalement seul. Rien ni personne ne viendrait l'aider. Pas contre eux en tout cas. Et même si ça avait été contre autre chose ? Personne ne l'aiderait de toute manière, car il n'avait personne pour s'inquiéter de lui… Il n'avait personne qui l'attendrait dans sa chambre dans l'école des Swordmans ce soir, personne pour le consoler, personne pour soigner les blessures que les anciens étaient en train de lui faire. Personne.

Hey ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Rushia ! Fous-lui la paix !

Une voix venait de retentir non loin, une voix grave, bien qu'il sache très bien à qui elle appartenait, c'était celle d'un jeune garçon qui venait tout comme lui de rentrer à l'école Swordman, lui aussi était orphelin et vivait à l'école. Malgré tout, ils ne s'étaient encore jamais adressé la parole. Balthazar était solitaire, ceux qui n'avaient pas peur de lui en raison de sa différence physique le persécutaient, comme étaient en train de le faire les anciens.

Les anciens arrêtèrent de frapper le jeune Novice afin de se tourner vers le jeune garçon, il n'avait que 10 ans mais il était aussi grand qu'eux qui en avaient 4 de plus.

De quoi tu te mêles le nain ? Tu veux avancer ton tour pour le bizutage ? Prends un ticket, ton tour viendra juste après…

Vous avez vraiment besoin de vous mettre à 3 sur un garçon plus jeune que vous ? Vous faites vraiment preuve qu'un incroyable courage…

Répètes ça pour voir ? Grogna Rushia en commençant à s'avancer vers le jeune garçon.

La scène disparut soudainement, une douleur atroce prit Balthazar à la tête, une douleur à en donner la nausée. Il sentait une présence près de lui, une présence hostile, quelque chose d'immense.

La douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue et une nouvelle scène apparut devant ses yeux.

Le garçon inconnu l'avait tiré d'affaire, les professeurs étaient intervenus à temps et tout le monde avait pu partir sans dommages. Balthazar et le jeune garçon discutaient à présent sur un banc dans la ville d'Izlude.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu te laisses faire ? Je suis sur que tu pourrais te défendre si tu en avais envie !

Peut-être… Mais ils sont si grands et si forts…

C'est pas parce qu'ils sont grands et ''forts'' que tu dois te laisser faire !

Oui, je sais bien… Mais…

Y a pas de mais. Ils font peur à tout le monde ici et apparemment, ils aiment particulièrement s'amuser avec toi. Mais nous sommes dans une école, on est là pour apprendre à nous battre, à devenir des Swordmans, un jour tu seras plus fort qu'eux et tu pourras te défendre tout seul. Mais en attendant, je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal !

Mais pourquoi tu veux me défendre ? Ils vont aussi s'en prendre à toi ! Répondit Balthazar, mal à l'aise en imaginant le jeune garçon se faire frapper par sa faute.

T'inquiètes pas, il faut vivre selon ses croyances, ses principes. C'est inadmissible de laisser sans aide ceux qui sont dans le besoin. Dit alors le jeune garçon, faisant preuve d'une exceptionnelle maturité. Je m'appelle Bahamut et toi ?

A nouveau, la scène disparut, sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. A nouveau, la présence oppressante le torturait, une présence si différente mais pourtant si familière, si mauvaise mais pourtant si semblable.

Tout se mélangeait, comme une succession de flashs, les images de son passé et la douleur qui fendait sa tête. Rien ne semblait pouvoir stopper cette spirale infernale qui tournait de plus en plus rapidement.

Hey !

La douleur devenait insupportable, les images s'accéléraient de plus en plus, défilant de plus en plus rapidement, comme un livre dont le vent tournerait les pages avec fureur, menaçant de les plier, les déchirer.

Balthazar !

L'air ne semblait plus vouloir rentrer dans ses poumons, il lui semblait sombrer dans des profondeurs abyssales, englouti par des forces dépassant l'imagination.

Balth !

Alors qu'il allait définitivement se noyer, il lui sembla remonter à toute vitesse à travers les barrières de son esprit tandis qu'une voix comme venue d'un coin isolé de sa tête, inhumaine, lui murmurait « Pas encore… ».

Balthazar ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Les choses autour de lui semblaient légèrement floues et la lumière l'éblouissait de telle sorte qu'il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour s'y habituer et pouvoir constater qu'il était dans une cabine de bateau, allongé dans un lit.

Un rêve… Il s'agissait seulement d'un mauvais rêve… Pourtant, tout avait semblé si réel… Ce qu'il venait de voir n'était que son propre passé, sa rencontre avec Bahamut… Mais d'où venait cette voix ?

Lahm était à coté de lui tandis qu'une personne que le Swordman ne connaissait pas lui épongeait le visage. Il avait été malade, très malade à en juger par le seau rempli de vomissures posé au sol à coté du lit.

Les draps étaient encore trempés de sueur, ses vêtements étaient un peu plus loin, posés sur une chaise, ça faisait apparemment un bon moment qu'ils étaient là… Mais d'ailleurs où étaient-ils ? Et pourquoi n'étaient-ils plus sur le bateau pour aller prévenir Prontera de l'arrivée de Drake ?

Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Lahm, inquiet de voir Balthazar si pale.

Ca pourrait aller mieux, répondit Balthazar, se rendant compte qu'il était très fatigué et qu'il tremblait de froid, surement à cause de la fièvre qui le tenait. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où on est là ? Pourquoi je suis dans cet état ?

Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? S'étonna Lahm en le regardant dans les yeux.

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est qu'on a prit un bateau puis qu'on était en route pour prévenir Prontera que Drake allait arriver, j'ai quelques vagues souvenirs à propos des Anolians qui nous ont attaqué et puis… plus rien…

Lahm regardait Balthazar bizarrement, la fièvre qui le clouait sur ses oreillers l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et il s'énerva de ne pas voir davantage de réaction de la part du Magician qui semblait enfouit dans de profondes réflexions.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? S'impatienta Balthazar.

On a été attaqué, oui, les Anolians étaient trop forts pour nous…

Et alors ? Pourquoi on est toujours en vie ? Où sont les autres ? Et on est où d'ailleurs ?

Vous êtes sur le navire du Capitaine Icewolf depuis maintenant une semaine, répondit l'acolyte qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la conversation et s'était uniquement occupé de nettoyer le visage de Balthazar à l'aide de l'éponge qu'il avait maintenant posé sur la table de chevet.

Le Capitaine Icewolf ? Un pirate ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait sur un navire pirate ? S'exclama Balthazar en essayant de se lever.

L'acolyte le repoussa sur son oreiller sans que Balthazar puisse opposer une très grande résistance, la fièvre absorbant toutes ses forces.

Oui, vous êtes sur un bateau pirate, mais du calme, nous ne sommes pas sous les ordres de Drake si ça peut te rassurer, nous sommes indépendants et surtout nullement sanguinaires. En fait, ce sont les pirates eux-mêmes qu'on pille. Répondit gentiment l'acolyte en souriant. Maintenant, tu as besoin de te reposer, tout te seras expliqué quand tu te seras remis.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dormir, je ne suis pas fatigué et en plus je dois savoir ce que…

L'acolyte sortit sa massue et en mit un grand coup sur la tête de Balthazar, l'assommant sur le coup tandis que Lahm se levait, prêt à jeter un sort pour se défendre. Mais l'acolyte ne semblait pas vouloir se battre et rangeât sa massue.

Maintenant, il va dormir un peu. Dit simplement l'acolyte en souriant. Heal !

Aussitôt, la blessure sur le crane du Swordman se referma et l'acolyte quitta la cabine pour aller sur le pont où Lahm le suivit.

Lorsque Balthazar se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, il se sentait en forme, bizarrement, la fièvre avait disparu et personne n'était là pour le surveiller. Il se leva pour s'habiller, chercha son épée et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans la cabine. Sortir en étant désarmé lui paraissait téméraire mais il n'avait pas le choix.

La porte n'était pas fermée à clé, tout cela était vraiment étrange. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'ils se retrouvent sur un bateau pirate où ils ne sont même pas faits prisonniers ?

Aucun garde n'était non plus en faction dans le couloir où il se retrouva après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui. Seuls le fracas des vagues contre la coque et le balancement du navire venaient troubler le calme qui régnait sur le bateau.

Balthazar commença alors à avancer prudemment, prêt à riposter si un ennemi venait à l'attaquer par surprise, tout en cherchant des yeux un objet pouvant lui servir d'arme provisoire, mais rien ne vint se mettre en travers de son chemin. Au bout de quelques mètres de marche cependant, l'écho d'une guitare lui parvint aux oreilles à travers les bruits incessants de la mer. Y avait-il des musiciens sur ce bateau pirate ?

De plus en plus désorienté, Balthazar avança prudemment jusqu'à la source de la mélodie avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'arriver sur le pont où les pirates s'adonnaient à diverses activités.

Un Bard chantait en jouant de la guitare tandis que certains s'entrainaient à l'épée, d'autres jouaient aux cartes alors que d'autres vidaient des bouteilles entières d'alcools que Balthazar ne connaissait pas.

Balthazar resta stupéfait devant ce spectacle de taverne sur flots, était-il vraiment sur un bateau pirate ?

Hey Balth !

Le Swordman se rendit compte avec quelques minutes de retard que son étonnement lui avait complètement fait oublier de se cacher et qu'il était à découvert depuis un bon moment.

Lahm était à l'avant du navire et lui faisait de grands signes de main, aux cotés de l'acolyte qui l'avait assommé, non loin du Bard qui continuait de chanter.

Désolé pour tout à l'heure, dit l'acolyte en montrant sa massue lorsque le jeune homme s'approcha. J'étais obligé de t'endormir pour que le médicament que je t'avais donné fasse effet et que la fièvre tombe. Je m'appelle Papaya, toi c'est Balthazar, c'est ça ?

Oui… J'imagine que Lahm t'as tout raconté, non ? Mais maintenant, j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici !

Ah oui, désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'expliquer tout à l'heure…, répondit Lahm, songeur.

Il me semble qu'Icewolf aussi voulait entendre votre histoire, il vaudrait peut-être mieux le faire venir pour éviter d'avoir à tout répéter ? Dit Papaya, cherchant des yeux le Capitaine sur le pont et à la barre.

Inutile, je suis là…, répondit une voix calme venue de nulle part.

Presque aussitôt, un homme apparu juste à coté de Balthazar. Il était grand avait des cheveux mi-long de couleur bleu foncé, mais ce qui frappa davantage le jeune Swordman, c'était sa tenue : une tenue de combat souple entièrement noire, une tenue d'Assassin Cross.

Lahm ne semblait pas surprit de le voir ainsi apparaître.

« Cloak » n'est-ce pas ? La technique d'invisibilité ? Demanda le Magician, intéressé.

Effectivement, mais ce n'est pas surprenant que tu connaisses cette technique, jeune mage, puisque tu connais une autre technique permettant de l'annuler si je ne me trompe pas ?

Exact, cette technique s'appelle « Sight », répondit Lahm, content de voir un connaisseur en la matière.

Désolé de vous déranger, mais j'aimerai comprendre ce qu'on fait ici… S'impatienta Balthazar.

La musique du Bard lui cassait les oreilles et il avait des difficultés à entendre ce qui se disait, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à son humeur. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour hurler au Bard d'aller jouer ailleurs, un Monk couru vers le chanteur et lui mit un grand coup de poing en pleine face qui envoya le pauvre musicien voler quelques mètres plus loin.

Roy ! T'es chiant ! J'ai plus le droit de chanter maintenant ?

C'est pas moi qu'est chiant, Uvo, c'est toi qui gonfle tout le monde avec tes chansons bidons ! On s'entend même plus parler ! répondit le Monk en montrant ses camarades jouant aux cartes.

Chouette, Uvogline et Roy qui se disputent à nouveau ! Dit alors Papaya à Lahm, Balthazar et Icewolf. Ils sont frères, ils se disputent tout le temps, ça fait de l'animation, précisa alors l'acolyte à l'attention du jeune Swordman.

Alors que tout l'équipage abandonnait ses activités pour regarder les deux frères se battre une fois de plus à coup de guitare et de tous les ustensiles qu'ils avaient à portée de main sur le pont, Icewolf soupira et reporta son attention sur Lahm.

Ne faites pas attention à eux, ils aiment bien s'amuser… Commenta le Capitaine tandis qu'un Hunter et une Assassine, que Papaya indiqua s'appeler Shuts et Hakito venaient de se jeter dans la bagarre sans raison apparente, semblant uniquement vouloir se joindre à la fête.

Vous êtes tous des guerriers accomplis… Remarqua Balthazar en regardant les guerriers dont la plupart étaient des professionnels de leur branche.

Ca fait longtemps que nous voyageons sur les mers, nous avons rencontré beaucoup d'ennemis et nous combattons tous pour réussir à regagner l'indépendance des pirates… C'est-à-dire vaincre Drake… Et c'est justement ce qu'on venait faire lorsqu'on vous a repêchés à l'eau sur les restes d'un champ de bataille… Les carcasses des bateaux de Prontera étaient encore en train de sombrer quand on est arrivés… Vous avez eu de la chance qu'on passe par là, vous auriez été entrainés par le fond sinon… Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous faisiez là-bas…

Où sont les autres ? Bahamut, Valkyrion, Darkside, Nico, Rushia et tous les autres ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Lahm ? Questionna Balthazar en cherchant les apprentis Swordmans des yeux sur le bateau.

Ils ne sont pas là, Valkyrion est mort sous mes yeux, et sous les tiens aussi d'ailleurs… Tu es devenu étrange lorsque les Anolians nous ont attaqués. La plupart des Swordmans se sont fait tuer à ce moment-là, Valkyrion a été transpercé, Nico projeté par-dessus bord, Darkside et Rushia, je n'en ai aucune idée, tout comme pour Bahamut… Il y a de fortes chances qu'ils soient morts…

Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour du jeune Swordman, il était impossible qu'ils soient les deux seuls survivants du combat, impossible de Valkyrion se soit fait tuer aussi facilement, tout comme Nico et Darkside. Il avait vécu avec eux pendant des années à l'école des Swordmans puis de manière plus rapprochée au cours de la dernière semaine, lors de leur entraînement dans la forêt alors qu'ils prenaient la route vers Alberta. De même, Rushia et Bahamut, tous les deux d'excellents guerriers auraient péri contre des monstres marins alors que Lahm et lui-même auraient survécus ? Eux qui n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de ces talentueux Swordmans ? Impossible. Lahm devait probablement se tromper. Mais alors où étaient-ils ? Comment expliquer leur absence sur ce bateau ? Et leur présence à eux sur ce même navire ? Tout semblait tourner autour de Balthazar qui peinait à encaisser la nouvelle.

Drake prend souvent des prisonniers, continua Icewolf, il est possible que quelques-uns de vos compagnons aient survécu, mais inutile de préciser que L'île aux pirates n'est pas un lieu d'où on revient vivant… Autant les considérer comme morts…

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par bizarre ? Demanda Balthazar, la voix tremblante, cherchant à changer de sujet.

Tu es devenu… incroyablement puissant. Tu as terrassé à toi tout seul tous les Anolians présents sur le vaisseau, plus tu en tuais et plus il y en avait, malgré tout, tu les tuais les uns après les autres avec une incroyable facilité… Puis un bateau nous a heurtés et Drake est arrivé… Et tu l'as combattu avec une incroyable force, le combat était très serré… Mais tu as été vaincu, il a utilisé une technique qui t'as mit dans l'impossibilité de riposter ou de réagir…

Tu es sur que tu n'as pas pris de coup sur la tête ? Combattre Drake et lui tenir tête alors qu'il est qu'un apprenti Swordman d'après ce que tu m'as raconté pendant qu'il dormait ?

J'en suis certain, je l'ai vu de mes yeux… Il a utilisé une technique que je n'avais jamais vu… « Water Ball » il me semble…

Icewolf haussa les sourcils, puis se détourna en direction de la mer, l'air songeur. Derrière lui, Uvogline avait une grosse bosse sur la tête et la guitare cassée en deux à coté de lui. Plus loin, Roy, Shuts et Hakito continuaient de se battre en amusant les autres membres de l'équipage qui encourageaient leur favori dans ce type de bagarre qui semblait être fréquent.

Balthazar se contrefichait de savoir si oui ou non il avait bien fait ce que Lahm disait. Tout cela lui semblait irréaliste, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus.

Lahm…

Oui ?

Tu m'as dis hier que tu voulais aller à L'île des pirates pour libérer Luxie, quand j'ai voulu te proposer de l'aide tu l'as refusée…

Icewolf regardait toujours l'océan, le dos tourné au Magician et au Swordman, Papaya écoutait attentivement Balthazar qui semblait avoir prit sa décision.

Maintenant, tu n'as plus le choix, j'irai sur L'île avec toi car moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un à délivrer là-bas.

C'est stupide…

La voix du Capitaine avait perdu son ton neutre, il avait à présent une voix agacée.

Vous n'avez aucune chance de survivre sur l'île, elle est infestée de monstres marins et de morts-vivants… Sans compter Drake lui-même… Même si votre histoire est vraie, ce gamin n'a pas pu vaincre Drake la dernière fois, pourquoi ce serait différent cette fois ?

Parce qu'on n'a pas l'intention de se battre, simplement de récupérer nos amis et de partir le plus vite possible. Répondit calmement Balthazar face au Capitaine qui semblait s'énerver de plus en plus.

Vous n'êtes même pas surs qu'ils y soient vraiment ! Vous allez risquer vos vies pour de simples suppositions, autant toi pour ta copine que toi pour tes amis qui sont certainement au fond de l'océan à l'heure qu'il est ! En tout cas, je ne vous amènerai nulle part…

Alors laissez-moi retourner à Alberta, je trouverai un moyen d'y aller moi-même !

Je ne peux pas t'envoyer à ta propre mort, petit…

Balthazar sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Le gouffre qui le séparait de Bahamut s'élargissait de plus en plus, cependant, il ne pouvait pas perdre espoir, il ne pouvait pas croire une seule seconde que Bahamut, le grand et fort protecteur des oppressés, sa seule famille, ai pu succomber à un simple bateau en train de couler alors que lui-même avait survécu…

Dans ce cas, je voudrais aller à Prontera…

Prontera ? Pourquoi donc ? Demanda IceWolf, surprit par ce soudain changement de décision du jeune Swordman.

Car j'ai là-bas une personne qui pourra probablement m'aider à sauver mes amis et Luxie, un Assassin Cross qui nous a sauvés la vie à Alberta contre des pirates qui nous auraient tués sans son intervention…

Un Assassin Cross, tu dis ? Qui ? Questionna alors le Capitaine en perdant toute colère et en commençant à écarquiller les yeux.

Un homme du nom de Roxwrite.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, aucun autre bruit que le souffle du vent, le fracas des vagues et la bagarre qui avait toujours lieu sur le pont ne vint troubler l'immobilisme qui s'était emparé du petit groupe. IceWolf semblait être totalement figé, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre contenance et se tourner à nouveau vers l'océan afin de respirer profondément.

QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES, BANDE DE SOMBRES IMBÉCILES ? LEVEZ L'ANCRE ET HISSEZ LES VOILES ! DIRECTION SUD-EST, VERS L'ILE DES PIRATES ! Hurla le Capitaine à l'adresse de l'équipage qui, après quelques secondes de stupéfactions, s'exécuta sans discuter.

Balthazar et Lahm sursautèrent, surpris par la puissance soudaine de la voix d'ordinaire si calme, mais également par ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer. Papaya en revanche n'eut pas le moindre sursaut et répondit à la question muette des deux naufragés tandis que le Capitaine s'éloignait vers la barre afin de prendre la direction que venait de lui indiquer l'homme sur le mât.

Roxwrite et Icewolf sont rivaux. Depuis toujours, ce sont deux brillants Assassins Cross qui se livrent une lutte sans merci pour savoir lequel des deux est plus fort… En fait, je crois que Icewolf y met un peu trop de cœur car Roxwrite est largement plus désinvolte sur ce sujet, c'est probablement pour ça qu'il est plus fort que le Capitaine…

Te veux dire que Roxwrite est un pirate ? S'exclama le jeune Swordman, choqué.

Non, il vit sur la terre ferme, c'est un grand guerrier, même parmi les guerriers d'élite, il est hors norme, peut-être même le meilleur… Mais le Capitaine ne s'avouera jamais vaincu, il ne veut pas perdre la face contre lui. Je pense que s'il décide de vous aider, ce n'est pas simplement pour vous aider à sauver vos amis, pas que ça ne l'intéresse pas, mais simplement pour réussir à battre Roxwrite, d'une certaine manière, ils ne se sont jamais affrontés directement depuis qu'ils sont devenus tous les deux Assassin Cross, duel que Roxwrite avait remporté de peu. Le fait qu'Icewolf sache que Roxwrite s'implique dans le combat contre Drake fait qu'il est obligé d'y participer aussi, et vite. Car si Roxwrite venait à tuer Drake, le Corsaire maudit, ce serait une véritable honte pour le Capitaine. Perdre sur la mer, qui est son territoire, ce serait pire que tout… C'est le code de la piraterie.

Balthazar ne savait pas quoi répondre, et finit par décider de ne rien dire. Qu'importe la raison qui poussait Icewolf à l'aider, l'important était qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'île des pirates. Lahm pourrait libérer celle pour laquelle il avait fournit tant d'efforts et Balthazar pourrait également libérer Bahamut, car il était impensable que celui-ci ai succombé si facilement durant la bataille.

Le jeune Swordman s'avança à la proue du bateau et sentit l'air fouetter son visage, la mer semblait calme mais il savait que ce qu'ils allaient affronter était bien pire que les forces de première ligne qu'ils avaient rencontré à Alberta.

Je ne t'abandonnerai pas… Murmura Balthazar, le regard fixé à l'horizon.


	7. Chapitre 7

La pleine lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, éclairant de son ciel sans nuage et aux étoiles étincelantes la mer aux milliers de micro-miroitements sur laquelle voguait le Shrimp, le galion du célèbre Capitaine Icewolf

La pleine lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, éclairant de son ciel sans nuage et aux étoiles étincelantes la mer aux milliers de micro-miroitements sur laquelle voguait le Shrimp, le galion du célèbre Capitaine Icewolf.

Une légère brise chaude venait de l'avant du navire, en provenance du sud-est, ayant pour effet de renforcer le sentiment de bien-être et le calme absolu qui régnait sur le navire qui progressait paresseusement vers sa destination tandis que des mouvements rapides sur le pont étaient les seuls à briser l'ambiance de parfaite détente de cette nuit de fin d'été.

Cold Bolt !

Le Swordman esquiva les pics de glace venus de nulle part invoqués par le Magician et fonça sur lui, l'épée sur le coté, prête à fendre l'air et à trancher en deux son adversaire.

Napalm Beat !

Encore une fois, le Swordman dut déployer de grands talents en matière d'esquive pour parvenir à éviter toutes les sphères fantomatiques qui se ruaient sur lui, l'obligeant à ralentir sa course vers son adversaire s'il ne voulait pas être projeté à plusieurs mètres.

Fire Ball !

Cette fois cependant, trop occupé à esquiver les dernières sphères, le Swordman n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la grosse boule de feu qui lui arrivait droit dessus et fut expulsé à plusieurs mètres par la violente explosion qui suivit, s'écrasant lamentablement contre le mât, le sang coulant le long de sa nuque alors qu'il tentait de se relever.

Un Acolyte se précipita sur le Swordman tandis que celui-ci semblait vouloir repartir à l'assaut alors que le choc reçu à l'arrière du crane ne lui permettait pas de se relever immédiatement.

Heal !

Aussitôt, la blessure se referma et le Swordman pût retrouver ses esprits.

Encore raté…, grogna le Swordman en se relevant du mieux qu'il pouvait, sonné par le violent atterrissage qu'il venait de subir.

Tu y'étais presque, il suffit que tu ne relâche pas ton attention lorsque tu parviens à esquiver une attaque multiple d'un adversaire…, expliqua Lahm, en s'avançant vers Balthazar qui cherchait à présent son épée sur le sol.

N'empêche que vous avez fait de gros progrès tous les deux, c'est dommage que tu te sois mangé le mât Balth, parce que j'imagine que tu avais très bien encaissé le sort en lui-même ? Demanda Papaya en jetant un œil sur la peau encore fragile du crâne du Swordman fraichement soigné.

Balthazar continua à regarder autour de lui et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'éloigna des deux autres et ramassa son Scimitar, une épée offerte par le Capitaine au Swordman, la sienne ayant coulé lors du naufrage de l'assaut raté à Alberta.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois à présent qu'ils étaient sur ce bateau, à s'entrainer sans relâche en essayant d'atteindre l'Île des Pirates, chose difficile à faire car, bien que tout le monde sache à peu près où elle se trouvait, s'y rendre était quasiment impossible pour un navire normal en raison des courants contraires qui déviaient de leur direction initiale tout ce qui tentait de s'approcher de leur repaire. Personne ne savait comment faisait l'armada de Drake pour rejoindre cette île sans la moindre difficulté.

De même, tous les instruments permettant habituellement aux bateaux de trouver leur route ne fonctionnaient aux alentours de cette île maudite.

Le dernier repère restant était celui des étoiles, leur lumière ne trompait jamais et c'était probablement cela que suivait Icewolf, seul à la barre, totalement indifférent à l'entrainement de Balthazar, Lahm et Papaya juste devant lui.

Non, le sortilège en lui-même n'était pas très puissant, mais il possède une grande force de projection et le mât était juste derrière moi, mais je pense que c'est ce que tu essayais de faire en déplaçant tes sphères de cette manière, pas vrai Lahm ? Demanda Balthazar en souriant à son ami, impressionné par son stratagème et la maitrise de ses pouvoirs.

Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi bien…, répondit Lahm, gêné d'avoir à moitié assommé son partenaire.

Tant que je suis là pour réparer les bobos, aucun problème ! Répliqua Papaya, adressant un clin d'œil à Balthazar.

Puis l'entrainement reprit, les deux adversaires rivalisant d'imagination pour tenter de percer la garde de l'autre. Le voyage pour parvenir jusqu'ici avait été très long, car s'il était facile d'en partir, y revenir était bien plus compliqué. Arriver jusqu'à Alberta n'avait pas prit très longtemps, mais dès que l'on tentait d'aller plus au sud, les courants contraires obligeaient les navires à faire du sur-place, ce que le Shrimp faisait maintenant depuis plusieurs semaines.

Je n'ai jamais pensé à vous demander, comment avez-vous fait pour naviguer alors que vous êtes des apprentis Swordman ? S'exclama soudainement Icewolf à l'adresse de Balthazar.

Le jeune homme arrêta son assaut, déjà perdu d'avance car Lahm avait dressé devant lui un Fire Wall et l'empêchait de progresser sur les cotés en l'assaillant de sphères fantomatiques.

Disons que les études que nous faisions à l'école de Swordman nous préparent à nombre de taches physiques… La navigation en fait partie. Étant donné qu'Izlude est une ville côtière, nous nous sommes déjà entraînés à ça là-bas. Pourquoi cette question ? Répondit Balthazar, surprit de voir le Capitaine, si silencieux d'ordinaire, lui parler soudainement à propos de choses qui s'étaient déroulées un peu plus d'un mois en arrière.

Parce que j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as raconté, ça m'étonnait de penser que des étudiants à peine sortis de l'académie puissent domestiquer un bâtiment qui ne leur appartient pas sans avoir suivi de formation préalable… Si tu dis que vous l'avez appris à votre école, je veux bien te croire… Mais la raison pour laquelle je te pose la question, c'est que vous étiez très proches de l'Île aux Pirates quand le combat a été mené. Les navires de Prontera également, vous n'aviez apparemment aucune difficulté à avancer. Lorsque j'ai voulu me jeter dans la bataille, je n'ai pas pu vous rejoindre, ce maudit courant m'en empêchait, alors que vous qui êtes des novices n'avez eu aucune difficulté…

Balthazar regarda quelques secondes le Capitaine sans comprendre, puis fouilla sa mémoire.

Il ne se rappelait effectivement pas avoir rencontré la moindre résistance lorsqu'ils avaient navigué vers le champ de bataille, hormis les monstres qui les avaient attaqué, la barre avait été relativement négligée malgré la tempête et pourtant, leur bateau avait continué sur le bon chemin sans que le moindre courant contraire ne vienne gêner leur course.

…vos corps étaient à la dérive quand on vous a repêchés… La question est donc de savoir ce que vous avez bien pu faire à ce moment-là qui vous aurait permis d'approcher si facilement de cette île et de ces cadavres ambulants…

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, cette fois cependant, il ne fut pas troublé par l'entrainement des deux compagnons. Personne ne semblait pouvoir élucider le mystère qui entourait l'île, la clé qui leur permettrait d'atteindre la prison des survivants du naufrage et de Luxie.

Balthazar comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi le Capitaine avait cherché l'affrontement avec les pirates d'Alberta quelques semaines auparavant. Il avait cherché à reprendre le même chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté lors du fameux assaut contre les pirates. Cependant, il n'avait pas eu le succès recherché et l'équipage avait du faire face à l'assaut des occupants d'Alberta qu'Icewolf et ses hommes mirent en pièces en l'espace de quelques minutes.

Ils avaient cependant dût battre en retraite, le nombre de ces pirates était inversement proportionnel à leur force et rester à combattre sur la mer face à d'aussi nombreux adversaires risquait de provoquer le naufrage du Shrimp.

Mais cette aventure n'avait résolu aucun problème, ils étaient à présent aussi avancés qu'au premier jour, bloqués par cette eau qui les repoussait toujours plus loin de la côte de l'île.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Balthazar n'avait plus la moindre notion de temps et ce fût uniquement lorsque Lahm se leva à coté de lui qu'il se rendit compte que le soleil allait bientôt se lever.

Je vais dormir un peu, cet entraînement nocturne était sympa, notre tour de garde est fini maintenant, faut aller secouer les autres ! S'exclama Papaya, suivant Lahm en direction des cabines.

Et en profiter pour lorgner à travers la serrure d'Hakito tant qu'à faire ? Glissa malicieusement Balthazar à l'acolyte en se levant et en se dirigeant à son tour vers les cabines.

Papaya fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu tandis qu'Icewolf eut un sourire en coin.

Il fallut un bon moment à Balthazar pour parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Son entrainement avec Lahm était certes instructif, mais il ne parvenait jamais à vaincre le Magician en combat singulier, celui-ci utilisait de nombreux sortilèges de manière très imaginative. Sa technique était au point et lui aussi s'améliorait chaque soir, durant les heures passées à garder le pont des attaques de monstres marins où ils s'entrainaient sans relâche. Si lui-même avait progressé au cours de cet entrainement, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était tout de même le plus faible combattant sur le vaisseau, ce qui avait pour don de l'exaspérer. Comment pouvait-il espérer sauver qui que ce soit s'il n'était pas capable de se sauver lui-même ? S'il était impuissant contre n'importe quel membre de l'équipage du Shrimp, comment pouvait-il espérer réussir à survivre sur l'île de Drake, lui qui les faisaient tous trembler de peur, mis à part Icewolf qui était surement le seul à être de taille contre le Corsaire maudit ?

Et maintenant, il se révélait tout aussi incapable de comprendre comment il avait pu faire pour passer à travers ce maudit courant pour atteindre la flotte de Prontera alors qu'il était lui-même à la barre, il s'en souvenait très bien.

Et ce trou noir dans son esprit, cette perte de mémoire durant l'assaut des Anolians, ces créatures lézardesques armées de grandes épées… Lahm avait dit qu'il les avait tous tués et qu'un combat avec Drake avait suivi… Un combat très serré qui plus est… Il était tous simplement incapable d'utiliser toutes les techniques que le Magician disait l'avoir vu exécuter contre le Corsaire et il en était à se demander si lui aussi n'avait pas perdu la mémoire et halluciné un combat improbable.

Lorsque le jeune Swordman parvint finalement à se laisser submerger par la fatigue, ses rêves troublés, mélange de souvenirs entrecoupés et de visions d'horreur du combat contre les Anolians et les pirates d'Alberta ne lui apportèrent aucun réconfort, aucun repos.

Le combat avait été rude, Roxwrite les avait sauvés d'un mort certaine, prévenant qu'il allait tenter de prévenir Prontera que Drake arrivait. Sa flotte était masquée par le brouillard et les navires de Prontera avait tous sombré dans les profondeurs des abysses, coulés par les puissants assauts de l'armada de Drake, cachée par le brouillard ou engloutis par les tourbillons annonçant son arrivée…

Balthazar se réveilla en sursaut. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? C'était pourtant tellement évident !

Le jeune Swordman se rua sur le pont, souhaitant à tout prix faire part au plus vite de sa découverte, mais lorsqu'il arriva sur le pont, il remarqua alors que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se produire.

Tous les membres de l'équipage regardaient à tribord, un silence absolu régnait. Même Uvogline et Roy se tenaient tranquilles, le bruit des vagues contre la coque et le vent lui-même semblaient s'être dissipés, contrairement au brouillard qui s'était installé.

Balthazar s'arrêta aussitôt et comprit avant même de regarder ce qu'il se passait.

Un bateau étrange se dirigeait droit vers eux, il semblait être à moitié fantôme et moitié sous-marin. En effet, il était en grande partie recouvert d'algues, de coquillages et ses voiles étaient toutes déchirées. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'un bateau de l'armada de Drake, navire sur lequel se dressait une armée de pirates morts-vivants.

Derrière lui, plusieurs tourbillons s'étaient formés, le silence cependant s'épaississait, semblait s'alourdir, le calme avant la tempête, le silence avant la bataille.


	8. Chapitre 8

-

Voila autre chose, maintenant… les Fossoyeurs…

Icewolf était derrière Balthazar, Lahm et Papaya l'accompagnaient. Le silence n'était pas même interrompu par le bruit des vagues et l'eau semblait plate, sans relief, le Shrimp avançait à présent vers le bateau fantôme sans la moindre résistance du courant. Ainsi, il avait vu juste, les tourbillons crées par les bateaux de l'armada de Drake étaient ce qui leur permettait d'atteindre cette île isolée…

Les Fossoyeurs ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda le Swordman, intrigué par ce que venait de dire le Capitaine.

C'est une flotte spéciale dans l'armada de Drake… Ce sont des morts-vivants dont le bateau est capable d'aller sous l'eau afin de récupérer les corps en putréfaction des batailles ayant eu lieu plusieurs semaines voire mois auparavant. C'est comme ça qu'ils font pour augmenter leur puissance… Plus il y a de morts et plus leurs rangs augmentent… Ils viennent de sortir d'un de leurs siphons, ils doivent venir de récupérer les cadavres de la bataille d'Alberta il y a un mois, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à avoir un comité d'accueil… Et nous non plus… Avoua le pirate à demi-voix.

On risque donc de devoir combattre des personnes s'étant fait tuer il y a un mois ? S'exclama Balthazar, horrifié, imaginant déjà les cadavres à demi décomposés des élèves Swordman avec lesquels il avait grandit et combattu.

C'est même quasiment certain… L'avantage, c'est qu'on saura qui est mort et qui ne l'est pas, si tu voyais les corps de tes amis, au moins, tu serais fixé, tu n'aurais plus aucune raison d'aller là-bas, dit alors Icewolf en montrant du doigt l'Île aux Pirates qui se dessinait à l'horizon tandis que le bateau fantôme approchait de plus en plus.

Balthazar ne parvenait à imaginer le corps en lambeau de Bahamut se trainant sur le pont pour tenter de l'assassiner, il était impossible que son ami ne soit mort, encore plus qu'il aille contre ses propres convictions, même sous l'emprise d'une malédiction.

Si Bahamut est mort, j'irai quand même sur cette île. J'ai fais la promesse à Lahm que je l'aiderai à sauver celle qu'il aime, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le laisserai tomber pour la simple raison que je n'ai pas d'intérêt personnel pour me rendre là-bas !

Le jeune Swordman se retourna et fit un grand sourire à Lahm qui semblait gêné. Balthazar se tourna à nouveau vers le bateau.

On est amis, non ? En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je te vois. Même si tu es plus fort que moi, je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'aider.

Le Magician ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête en souriant, reconnaissant de la loyauté sans faille du jeune homme. Il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec l'homme qui avait enlevé Luxie, même si la ressemblance entre les deux était troublante, il devait admettre que sa première impression avait été fausse, Balthazar n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

Icewolf, il ne faut pas détruire le bateau fantôme, il faut aller au combat sur le pont. S'exclama soudain le jeune Swordman à l'adresse du Capitaine, mais provoquant malgré tout un mouvement général de surprise et parfois même de mépris : ce gamin était le plus faible combattant sur le bateau, ne faisait même pas partie de l'équipage et pourtant il se permettait de donner des ordres.

Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Icewolf après quelques secondes de silence, observant le jeune Swordman comme s'il était intéressé par ce qu'il proposait, étant visiblement le seul à le prendre au sérieux car suspectant qu'il ne faisait pas cette demande par simple caprice.

Parce qu'on en aura besoin si on veut pouvoir atteindre l'île… Ce qui permet aux bateaux de Drake d'atteindre leur repère, ce sont les tourbillons que provoquent les navires. Il nous faudra utiliser la magie de ces bateaux pour y arriver.

Icewolf observa le Swordman durant quelques secondes tandis que Lahm se tapait le front du creux de la main.

Évidemment, j'aurai du faire le lien avec ces foutus tourbillons…

C'est vrai que c'est intelligent, mais comment comptes-tu faire pour utiliser ce bateau ? Il fonctionne par magie noire, comme tous les autres. C'est un Wraith qui est le capitaine du navire, il y en a toujours au moins un sur ces bateaux, ce sont les lieutenants de Drake, des morts vivants qui peuvent utiliser la magie. Commenta Icewolf, sceptique.

On a bien un Magician avec nous, non ? Lahm devrait pouvoir utiliser sa magie pour contrôler ce bateau.

Je peux toujours essayer… Simplement, je ne garantis pas que ça fonctionnera, ma magie n'est pas de la magie noire…

Désolé de vous déranger en plein thé, mais on a de la visite… Grogna Roy, détachant son poing américain de la ceinture et le tenant prêt à l'emploi.

Balthazar se tourna et vit que le bateau fantôme était maintenant très proche, il pouvait voir les silhouettes des cadavres à moitiés décomposés semblant s'impatienter de déchiqueter la chair des pirates du Shrimp qui, quant à eux, commençaient à sortir leurs armes et à vérifier leurs munitions. Uvogline lui-même avait arrêté de chanter, ce qui, comme aimait le faire remarquer Roy après chaque combat, montrait bien que le Bard allait faire un carnage à coups de guitare sur les adversaires qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin.

Jamais le Swordman n'avait rencontré si loufoque équipage, tous étaient très différents de la plupart des pirates, axés pour la plupart sur le sexe, l'argent et l'alcool. Les membres du Shrimp étaient des gens aimant vivre, se battre pour un rien, s'amuser, chanter, boire, rire et surtout aider ceux dans le besoin. Plus d'une fois, des membres de l'équipage étaient venus apporter une aide non négligeable et des conseils avisés à Lahm et Balthazar durant leur entrainement, de telle sorte qu'au bout de ce mois passé sur le bateau, les deux compagnons s'étaient liés d'amitié avec la plus grande partie de l'équipage.

On va leur faire leur fête ! S'exclama Hakito, surexcitée à l'idée du combat et sautillant littéralement sur place, ses Katars à la main.

Ouaisssss… Répondit Shuts d'un air pervers, salivant presque à l'idée de renvoyer ces cadavres à leur place, trois flèches déjà placées sur son arc et prêtes à se loger entre ce qu'il reste d'yeux aux zombies pirates.

Balthazar eu un sourire, ses compagnons n'étaient absolument pas terrifiés par le combat à venir, ils semblaient même presque prendre ça pour un jeu. Ces pirates étaient vraiment givrés, dans le bon sens du terme.

Faites tout de même attention, conseilla Icewolf, les morts-vivants sont naturellement plus puissants que les humains qu'ils étaient lors de leur vivant. Pas de douleur, pas de conscience ni de fatigue pour eux, juste la pleine puissance constante grâce aux nécromanciens qui les contrôlent. Si on veut rapidement en finir, il faudra tuer le Wraith, c'est lui qui contrôle les cadavres.

Qui a dit qu'on voulait en finir rapidement ? Répondit Hakito en faisant un clin d'œil à Shuts. On va s'amuser un peu, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu d'action…

Si tout fonctionne comme prévu, il va y en avoir de l'action… Murmura Balthazar.

Tous fixaient le bateau qui gardait à présent ses distances, restant hors de portée des flèches et des canons du Shrimp, comme s'il craignait de s'approcher davantage.

Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Demanda Balthazar, surprit par cette attente, ce calme plat.

Ils nous prennent pour des débutants… Répondit Roy, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

La phrase du Monk n'était pas terminé qu'un bruit de guitare désaccordée retentit derrière le groupe. Uvogline était en train de massacrer un groupe de cadavres qui avaient tenté de les attaquer sournoisement par derrière en grimpant le long de la coque du navire après être passés sous l'eau.

Voilà pourquoi ils attendaient, ils ont l'impression que c'est la première fois qu'on leur met une dérouillée, on va leur rappeler pourquoi ils doivent craindre les pirates du Shrimp ! Rugit Roy, nullement surprit par la ruse des morts-vivants, en sautant littéralement sur la rambarde pour mettre un grand coup de poing dans la tête d'un zombie qui avait eu le malheur de grimper à cet endroit.

Alors que le combat commençait sur le Shrimp, au rythme des pirates morts-vivants qui montaient sur le pont, le bateau fantôme recommença à avancer vers le navire d'Icewolf tout en entourant le champ de bataille de tourbillons interdisant toute fuite.

Les pirates du Shrimp étaient puissants et efficaces, bien que les zombies soient plus puissants que des pirates humains, ceux-ci tombaient avec une apparente facilité. Même Balthazar et Lahm, qui pourtant étaient les plus faibles, parvenaient à mettre une sacrée correction aux morts-vivants qui s'approchaient d'eux.

L'entrainement avait payé et leurs techniques de combat s'étaient bien améliorées, si bien que leurs attaques en duo étaient dévastatrices.

Balth ! On fait un petit tennis ? Cria le Magician au Swordman occupé à retirer son épée du tas d'os qu'il restait de son ennemi.

Je te laisse le service ! Répondit Balthazar, un sourire aux lèvres en comprenant à quoi ils allaient jouer, lui-même ayant été la « balle » lorsque le Magician avait tenté cette technique lors de leur entrainement.

Fire Wall !

Aussitôt, un mur de feu se dressa à égale distance entre les deux compagnons tandis qu'un Pirate Skeleton approchait de Lahm.

Balle de service ! Napalm Beat !

Le mort-vivant découla aussitôt, heurté par les sphères fantomatiques et traversa le mur de feu derrière lequel se trouvait Balthazar qui l'attendait l'épée à la main et le sourire aux lèvres.

Bash !

Heurté par la force brutale du coup d'épée, le zombie repartit à travers le mur de feu en s'enflammant et alla s'écraser contre un groupe de morts-vivants agressant Papaya, leur mettant le feu également et les tuant sur le coup, les zombies étant particulièrement sensibles au feu.

On avait dit qu'on s'échauffait ! S'exclama alors Lahm, boudeur.

Désolé, j'ai smashé un peu trop vite, répondit Balthazar en adressant un sourire amusé au Magician.

Merci du coup de main en tout cas, intervint Papaya, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser… Increase Agility ! Blessing !

Aussitôt, Lahm et Balthazar sentirent un changement au niveau de leur corps, leurs mouvements étaient plus souples, plus rapides, plus précis et leurs coups étaient également plus puissants.

Je vous ai dopés pour un durée limitée, profitez en pour leur montrer ce que vous savez faire ! Commenta Papaya en s'éloignant pour prêter main-forte aux autres.

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux compagnons pour tester les nouvelles possibilités que leur offraient ces capacités temporaires. Balthazar était bien plus rapide et précis dans ses coups d'épée qui étaient également devenus plus puissants tandis que Lahm concentrait l'énergie nécessaire plus rapidement et lançait des sorts bien plus puissants.

Mais la joie de ces découvertes fut bien vite obscurcie par l'arrivée de nouvelles troupes zombies en renforts : le bateau fantôme avait heurté le Shrimp de plein fouet, ouvrant une brèche par laquelle l'eau s'engouffrait tandis que les morts-vivants arrivaient de plus en plus nombreux sur le pont du bateau qui, prit par l'eau, commençait doucement à sombrer.

Le fait que le bateau fantôme soit encore encastré dans le flanc du Shrimp empêchait l'eau de rentrer trop rapidement, mais sitôt que celui-ci reculerait, arrachant probablement un peu plus la coque du bateau, celui-ci ne mettrait pas longtemps à couler.

Merde ! Foutez moi une branlée à ces pantins, faut trouver le grand manitou ! Hurla de rage une voix que Balthazar identifia comme étant celle de Roy, accompagnée par des bruits de guitare désordonnés, signalant la présence d'un Uvogline en furie non loin de son frère.

Malgré l'amélioration apportée par les dons de Papaya, Balthazar commençait à faiblir. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les pirates étaient bien plus nombreux qu'eux. Malgré tout, il ne perdait pas espoir car, si Lahm et lui-même faiblissaient, les autres tuaient inlassablement les zombies sans véritablement se soucier de leur nombre. Les pirates du Shrimp étaient tout simplement supérieurs, malgré la nette infériorité numérique. Le véritable problème était de finir le combat au plus vite, le bateau menaçant de couler les entrainerait avec, qu'ils soient plus puissants que leurs ennemis ou pas.

Cette certitude à l'esprit, Balthazar trancha la tête du zombie qui lui faisait face et sauta en prenant appui sur la rambarde pour s'accrocher à un cordage qui lui permettrait d'atteindre le pont du navire fantôme. Si le Wraith était quelque part, ce ne serait certainement pas sur le Shrimp en plein milieu de la bataille.

Il y avait cependant deux défauts au plan du jeune Swordman : Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait un Wraith, de plus, il était extrêmement stupide de s'élancer seul sur le pont d'un navire ennemi alors que celui-ci était rempli de morts-vivants.

Fire Wall !

Lahm était venu à son secours, et les avait enfermés dans un cercle de mur de feu, leur offrant un maigre abri contre cette horde d'ennemi.

Et maintenant, c'est quoi ton plan ? Demanda Lahm, visiblement à bout de force.

La situation semblait mal engagée. Ils n'étaient que deux sur ce navire infesté de cadavres ambulants pendant que les pirates du Shrimp se battaient de leur mieux contre le flux incessant des morts-vivants qui, bien que trop faible pour ces guerriers d'expérience, parvenaient tout de même à les contenir sur leur navire, ce qui semblait apparemment être le but de la manœuvre. Personne ne viendrait donc leur porter secours, surtout que personne ne les avait vus monter à bord du navire ennemi, les autres étant trop occupés par leurs combats.

Alors qu'il parvenait à la conclusion qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'espérer que quelqu'un leur vienne en aide, les morts-vivants s'écartèrent afin de laisser un espace assez large entre l'abri des deux compagnons et une silhouette solitaire qui semblait attendre un duel. Un homme aux cheveux châtains mi-longs portant une épée à la ceinture. Un homme au visage à moitié décomposé mais que Balthazar reconnu tout de même, car il avait combattu avec cet homme un mois auparavant contre une horde de pirates et des Anolians. Devant lui se dressait Valkyrion.

Aussitôt, Balthazar comprit ce qu'il se passait. Le Wraith, ou qu'il soit, voulait s'amuser. Il voulait voir ce pitoyable humain combattre contre son ancien ami pour tenter de sauver sa propre vie. Peut-être devinait-il que les sentiments humains faisaient qu'il répugnait à combattre son ancien compagnon car une puissante force l'attira hors de l'abri de feu. Le Mage noir était donc capable de les sortir de leur abri et de les tuer s'il le souhaitait, le message était donc clair. Il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire.

Le jeune Swordman sortit son épée et fit face aux restes décomposés de son ami. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour, il devrait livrer un combat à mort avec l'un de ses amis, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il puisse être aussi difficile de lever son épée contre quelqu'un.

Mais Valkyrion n'avait pas ce genre d'état d'âme et fonça vers Balthazar qui eu tout juste le temps de lever son épée pour parer. Le combat ne serait pas facile. Avant de mourir, Valkyrion était un valeureux guerrier de la trempe de Rushia et Bahamut, un Swordman expérimenté qu'il n'aurait pas été simple de vaincre en combat singulier. Mais Balthazar se souvint un peu tard de ce qu'avait dit Icewolf : Les morts-vivants sont plus puissants que ce qu'ils étaient de leur vivant. Il était temps de voir s'il avait véritablement fait des progrès au cours du mois qu'il avait passé avec Lahm.

Le jeune Swordman repoussa la lame du zombie et le regarda dans les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre expression, ils se contentaient d'être, simples morceaux d'un ensemble qu'un marionnettiste s'amusait à animer. Balthazar sentit son cœur s'emplir de haine. Comment pouvait-on être aussi mauvais ? Comment pouvait-on oser s'amuser ainsi avec des morts qu'on devrait traiter avec respect ?

Le regard cherchant le Wraith dans la foule, Balthazar reporta son attention vers son ancien allié. Il lui fallait gagner du temps, le plus de temps possible pour trouver celui qui donnait vie à tous ces cadavres et mettre fin à tout ça.

Le regard brillant d'un détermination nouvelle, Balthazar s'élança vers son adversaire.


	9. Chapitre 9

Les épées des deux Swordmans s'entrechoquèrent, illuminant les yeux sans vies des morts-vivants entourant les duellistes de pluies d'étincelles tandis que le vacarme des combats sur le Shrimp empêchait toute tentative d'appel à l'aide de la part de La

Les épées des deux Swordmans s'entrechoquèrent, illuminant les yeux sans vies des morts-vivants entourant les duellistes de pluies d'étincelles tandis que le vacarme des combats sur le Shrimp empêchait toute tentative d'appel à l'aide de la part de Lahm, complètement épuisé et enfermé dans son propre abri constitué de Fire Wall.

Valkyrion porta un coup en direction des côtes du jeune Swordman aux cheveux rouges qui para et repoussa l'épée de son adversaire, le souffle court alors que le mort-vivant ne manifestait aucune signe de fatigue.

Malgré la différence de santé physique, les deux anciens alliés menaient un combat acharné, l'écart sur le plan technique s'était considérablement réduit, Balthazar avait beaucoup apprit de son entraînement sur le Shrimp et l'expérience des véritables combats avec Lahm l'avaient obligé à donner le meilleur de lui-même et à faire preuve d'imagination au cours des combats, chose que le Magician faisait en permanence, de sorte à ne jamais attaquer son adversaire de la même façon et le surprendre à chaque fois. C'était probablement pour ça que le jeune Swordman n'avait jamais gagné un seul combat contre lui, il avait un véritable talent d'improvisation. Mais aujourd'hui, il lui fallait faire ses preuves, et vite, il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance, personne ne viendrait le sortir des griffes du Wraith et de ses pantins, il devait impérativement tuer le nécromancien s'il voulait survivre et sauver Lahm, ainsi que l'équipage du Shrimp qui combattait toujours avec acharnement sur leur bateau qui prenait davantage l'eau de minute en minute.

Balthazar para à nouveau l'attaque de Valkyrion et le repoussa à quelques mètres. Se contenter de parer ne le sauverait pas, surtout qu'il allait bientôt être trop fatigué pour continuer à se battre… S'il voulait gagner, il devait attaquer, riposter aux assauts à répétition de Valkyrion, ou plutôt du Wraith. Le mage noir devait surement s'amuser comme un fou en voyant sa victime perdre ses forces, l'espoir et la volonté dans les yeux du jeune Swordman laissant place au doute et à la peur.

Mais il ne verrait rien de tout cela dans les yeux de Balthazar, car s'ils exprimaient sa fatigue et son énervement à ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il n'abandonnerait pas les courageux guerriers du Shrimp, il n'abandonnerait pas Lahm et la promesse qu'il lui avait fait, cette promesse qui les liait à présent, celle d'aller ensemble délivrer les êtres qui leur étaient chers… Eux aussi, il ne les abandonnerait pas, tant qu'il resterait un espoir de les retrouver vivant, il n'abandonnerait pas, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver.

Les yeux de Balthazar brillèrent d'une lueur nouvelle lorsqu'il para à nouveau l'épée de Valkyrion qu'il ne repoussa pas cette fois, le jeune Swordman aux cheveux rouges fit un bond sur le coté en armant son bras, prêt à l'attaque.

Bash !

Le choc des épées résonna dans un bruit assourdissant, Valkyrion fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres, suivit par un Balthazar qui sauta sur le mort-vivant encore dans les airs, levant les bras le plus haut possible en pointant la lame de son épée vers le sol, vers le corps à moitié décomposé de son ami.

Magnum Break !

Une terrible explosion arracha plusieurs planches du pont du bateau fantôme, le corps transpercé de Valkyrion était en flamme et l'épée, plantée dans le sol à travers son corps, l'empêchait de bouger pour tenter d'éteindre son corps en lambeaux de partir en fumée, la lame incandescente augmentant la puissance des flammes de secondes en secondes.

Un peu plus loin, prit dans son élan, Balthazar avait glissé sur plusieurs mètres et se relevait avec peine, exténué par l'effort physique fournit lors de l'attaque.

A présent, il était désarmé face à une horde de morts-vivants, exténué et sans le moindre indice lui permettant de savoir où se trouvait le Wraith. Aucune chance de survie n'était envisageable, malgré sa victoire sur son ancien compagnon, il ne pourrait jamais atteindre son épée plantée dans le corps du défunt à temps. Même s'il y parvenait, il ne parviendrait pas à combattre plus d'une centaine de morts-vivants en même temps.

Étrangement, les morts-vivants restaient immobiles, en cercle autour du corps en flammes de Valkyrion et du jeune Swordman, essayant de reprendre son souffle et cherchant à comprendre ce qui incitait le mage noir à ne pas réagir, à laisser ses pantins former cette arène autour de lui.

Mais il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre car le corps de Valkyrion s'était remit à bouger, s'arrachant du sol et se relevant, les flammes parcourant son corps augmentaient encore d'intensité sans que ça ne gène le mort-vivant qui retira d'un coup sec l'épée plantée dans sa poitrine et la jetant à mi-chemin entre Balthazar et lui-même.

Le jeune Swordman n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il pensait avoir tué son adversaire, pourtant, celui-ci se relevait comme si de rien n'était, malgré le fait qu'il soit en feu et qu'une épée l'ai transpercé. S'il voulait le détruire une bonne fois pour toute, il n'avait pas le choix : il fallait probablement trancher le corps de manière à le rendre inutilisable pour le nécromancien, ou bien tuer le nécromancien lui-même…

Le jeu était cependant clair : il fallait être le plus rapide pour attraper l'épée.

Balthazar ne se donna pas le temps de réfléchir et plongea vers son arme au moment où Valkyrion partait à sa rencontre, il allait vite, très vite et son immunité à la fatigue était un grand avantage contre le pauvre Swordman qui eu tout juste le temps d'attraper son épée lorsque le mort-vivant lui transperça le ventre.

Le sang coulait sur le pont encore humide de l'immersion récente du bateau après qu'il ai récupéré les corps d'anciens combattants, dont celui de Valkyrion. Balthazar sentait la lame enfoncée dans son corps et le traversant d'un bout à l'autre. Ses forces l'abandonnaient tandis que le zombie retira sa lame et frappa en diagonale, ouvrant une profonde entaille sur le torse du Swordman en le projetant au sol quelques mètres plus loin.

C'était fini, il le savait. Son sang s'écoulait à puissants flots, son épée était toujours dans sa main, mais son bras n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour la soulever. Valkyrion s'avançait lentement vers le futur cadavre qui allait bientôt agrandir leurs rangs tandis que Lahm criait quelque chose que Balthazar ne pouvait entendre. Les sons n'avaient plus aucun sens et les images semblaient irréelles. Un voile obscur s'étalait sur ses yeux, ôtant à sa vue embrouillée le décor du bateau, les morts-vivants qui l'entourait, le Magician qui hurlait encore et Valkyrion s'approchant de lui, le pas étrangement ralenti. Plus aucun son n'atteignait son oreille, seul le néant était là, seul l'infini de la mort avait de l'importance. La mort qu'il avait déjà côtoyée tant de fois dans sa courte vie d'apprenti Swordman, la mort à laquelle il avait échappé par chance quand Roxwrite était venu les sauver, lui et ses amis sur le bateau pirate volé à Alberta… Des amis qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, à cause de sa faiblesse…

Des fragments de mémoire lui revinrent alors soudainement à l'esprit. Le combat contre les Anolians, la mort de Valkyrion sous ses yeux transpercé par la lame d'un des lézards géants, Nico passant par-dessus bord, projeté par la puissance de l'une des attaques ennemies, Bahamut protégeant Lahm au péril de sa vie, bien qu'il sache parfaitement que tout était terminé…

Le voile ténébreux se dissipa, les images revinrent en même temps que le son, dans un vacarme assourdissant.

TU NE LE TOUCHERAS PAS ! FIRE BOLT !

Valkyrion était assaillit par les sorts désespérés de Lahm, utilisant le peu de force qu'il avait récupéré pour sauver son ami en vain, puisque le corps déjà en flammes du mort-vivant ne semblait pas craindre ses faibles tentatives de détourner son attention du jeune Swordman. Le zombie était à présent au dessus de Balthazar, l'épée levée et un sourire sadique sur ce qu'il lui restait de lèvres.

BALT ! SAUVES-TOI !

Increase Agility !

Balthazar roula sur le coté et esquiva l'attaque au moment où l'épée s'enfonçait avec force dans le plancher. Lahm était sans voix devant ce qu'il venait de se passer : Le Swordman avait utilisé un sort d'amélioration d'Acolyte sur lui-même et se relevait à présent, l'arme à la main et prêt à combattre. Il était impossible pour un Swordman d'utiliser des sorts de soin ou d'amélioration, seuls les Acolytes pouvaient utiliser ces techniques.

Le Swordman aux cheveux rouges lui-même semblait étonné d'avoir pu utiliser ce sort et ce fut avec stupéfaction qu'il s'aperçu que toutes ses blessures avaient disparues, de même, il n'était absolument pas fatigué.

Valkyrion sortit son épée du plancher et fit à nouveau face à son adversaire. A en juger par la posture qu'il prenait, prêt à parer tout mauvais coup, le Wraith semblait s'inquiéter de voir un Swordman posséder de tels pouvoirs.

L'air résolu, Balthazar leva son épée face au mort-vivant et se prépara à charger. Avant tout, il voulait faire une dernière chose, il savait qu'en temps normal, cela n'aurait aucun effet, mais pour une raison que lui-même ignorait, il n'eut aucune surprise lorsqu'il sentit sa puissance physique et sa dextérité augmenter à la prononciation d'un simple mot.

Blessing !

Le sortilège avait à peine eut le temps de faire effet que Valkyrion chargeât, le Wraith se sentait visiblement menacé et le fait qu'il prenne l'initiative de l'attaque en était la preuve.

Malgré le fait qu'il ai récupéré toutes ses facultés physiques et qu'il ai été temporairement dopé, Balthazar avait beaucoup de difficultés à combattre son ancien coéquipier. Le Wraith donnait à Valkyrion une puissance que le défunt n'avait lui-même jamais développée, le fait d'être à présent un pantin zombie permettait de dépasser ses propres limites.

Le mort-vivant attaqua directement la tête de Balthazar d'un coup d'épée circulaire que le jeune homme dut éviter en se baissant pour contre-attaquer aussi sec d'un coup d'épée que le zombie esquiva avec une surprenante agilité en sautant par-dessus le Swordman et en lui entaillant profondément le dos.

La plaie se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte, laissant pour seul souvenir une éclaboussure de sang sur le pont de bois, secoué par les vagues du bateau et le fracas des combats qui se déroulaient sur le Shrimp.

Valkyrion ne laissa pas à Balthazar le temps de se remettre de l'assaut qu'il fonça à nouveau vers le Swordman, l'épée levée s'abattant en direction de la tête du jeune homme qui para de justesse. Le zombie lui donna un puissant coup de pied dans le genou qui craqua sous le choc. Balthazar poussa un cri de douleur en tombant au sol sur le coté en se tenant le genou dont la douleur disparut presque instantanément. Il eut alors tout juste le temps de lever les yeux vers Valkyrion qu'il voyait la pointe de la lame s'abattre sur sa tête.

Magnum Break !

Le mort-vivant avait prononcé les mots avec puissance malgré l'état désastreux de sa mâchoire et Balthazar roula sur le coté juste à temps pour éviter la lame mais fut projeté par la puissante explosion qui résulta de l'utilisation de la technique.

Ses brulures n'eurent pas le temps de le faire souffrir car elles avaient disparu avant que sa longue glissade sur le pont ne soit terminée, mais le Wraith ne souhaitait pas laisser le moindre répit au jeune homme car Valkyrion courait déjà derrière Balthazar l'épée levée, prête à trancher en deux son adversaire afin qu'il ne puisse plus se régénérer. Mais celui-ci s'était préparé et contra son attaque avec un « Bash » de la même puissance, les deux épées s'entrechoquèrent et les duellistes furent projetés à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux au bout de quelques secondes, Balthazar était légèrement essoufflé tandis que son adversaire était toujours impassible, les flammes sur son corps s'étaient éteintes depuis un moment maintenant. La violence et la vitesse du combat avaient eu raison des quelques lambeaux de tissu et de chair encore inflammables sur le corps en état de décomposition avancée de Valkyrion. Il ne ressemblait plus à rien d'humain à présent, seul son unique œil permettait de deviner de qui il s'agissait, ses cheveux avaient disparu, seules quelques touffes carbonisées subsistaient encore sur quelques coins de son crâne chauve. Ses vêtements avaient disparus et son corps était difforme, creusé par endroit, laissant parfois voir des os, lui donnant un aspect écœurant, repoussant.

Balthazar regardait ce spectacle désolant lorsqu'il s'aperçu que le cercle des zombies autour de lui s'était resserré, ce qui était loin de le réconforter.

Mais le Swordman n'eut pas le temps de remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre car Valkyrion repartit à l'attaque et un combat très serré commença, Valkyrion ouvrant des plaies qui se refermaient aussitôt alors que l'épée de Balthazar laissait de grandes entailles sur le corps en décomposition du mort-vivant sans que cela n'affecte en rien ses mouvements et sa puissance. Alors que les deux duellistes combattaient, le cercle se refermait de plus en plus et, alors que Balthazar eu un moment de faiblesse, ouvert au bras tenant son épée, les zombies entourant le duel attaquèrent tous d'un même mouvement le jeune Swordman qui se retrouva ensevelit sous la masse.

Magnum Break !

L'explosion propulsa les zombies à proximité, laissant apparaître un Balthazar en très mauvais état, des plaies sanglantes réparties un peu partout sur le corps qui guérirent presque instantanément mais qui auraient pu le tuer si elles avaient été plus profondes.

Valkyrion attaquait inlassablement et le cercle momentanément élargi se resserrait à nouveau autour des duellistes et Balthazar savait pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment.

Ce fut alors qu'il le vit, flottant au dessus des morts-vivants, encapuchonné dans une grande cape mauve, un visage squelettique et une grande bouche au niveau du ventre, un rictus terrifiant aux mâchoires. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était bel et bien le Wraith, celui qui était responsable de ce combat, celui qui insultait les défunts en se servant d'eux comme de pantins pour tenter d'augmenter leur propre pouvoir en augmentant leur collection de marionnettes grâce aux dépouilles de leurs ennemis.

Balthazar sentit son sang bouillir en lui et donna un puissant coup d'épée à Valkyrion pour l'écarter de son chemin et courir vers le nécromancien.

Tout sembla alors se dérouler au ralenti, les morts-vivants se précipitèrent sur le jeune Swordman qui tranchait en deux ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, ne prêtant aucune attention aux autres qui lui arrachaient des morceaux de chair en plantant leur dents dans son corps ou en lui donnant des coups d'épées. Le Wraith éclata de rire, un rire glacial, sans joie, un rire comme venu d'un autre monde, sadique, en voyant Balthazar s'écrouler à quelques mètres de lui, enseveli sous les monstres qui le dévoraient tandis que Valkyrion approchait pour porter le coup final, le coup fatal.

Malgré la douleur et la difficulté à se régénérer sous le nombre trop important des assaillants, Balthazar essayait de ramper vers le Wraith, progressant lentement, sans arme, celle-ci ayant été perdue durant la tentative de se frayer un chemin vers son ennemi. Valkyrion planta son épée dans le dos du jeune Swordman, transperçant en même temps plusieurs zombies qui le maintenaient à présent immobile, puis la retira et transperça cette fois son épaule gauche. De sa main droite Balthazar, crachant du sang, tentait d'attraper son épée à quelques centimètres de sa main. Mais c'était peine perdue. Valkyrion leva une troisième fois sa lame et la plaça au dessus du cœur, dans quelques secondes tout serait fini et Balthazar le savait, cependant sa main cherchait toujours à attraper la poignée de l'épée que ses doigts parvenaient tout juste à effleurer.

Tout se passa en un instant, la lame s'abaissa, se planta dans un bruit sourd et tout fut terminé.

Les zombies étaient tous tombés, l'épée était plantée à coté du corps inerte de Balthazar et les restes du Wraith gisaient au sol, aux pieds d'un fier Assassin Cross qui rangeait ses épées alors que son équipage débarrassait le pont des ossements des défunts enfin libérés de l'emprise du nécromancien.

Icewolf, le Capitaine du Shrimp, avait tué le Wraith d'un seul et puissant coup d'épée, attendant que celui-ci se montre, il avait laissé Balthazar se battre et avait lui aussi vu les étranges pouvoirs du garçon qui était maintenant inconscient, la main refermée sur la poignée de son épée.


End file.
